Wedding Romance (RAMAKE)
by wu zimeii
Summary: [C-4 UPDATE] Posisi Luhan mulai terancam sebagai seorang istri Sehun, semenjak kehadiran sahabat lama Sehun (Huang Zitao). Mereka berdua sering bertengkar karena kehadiran Tao diantara mereka. Bagaimana kisah rumah tangga mereka? Mampukah keromantisan Sehun meyakinkan Luhan yang termakan api cemburu terhadap Tao? GS/HUNHAN/HUNTAO/KRISTAO - Remake 'Chairun Najmi'
1. Bab 1

Haiiii,, kembali lagi dengan FF baru, FF ini ramake dari novel '_**Wedding Romance**_' karya '_**Chairun Najmi**_'. Aku harap kalian suka karena ceritanya baguss banget! Gumawo^^

* * *

_**Summary**__: Luhan. Mahasiswi Universitas Kyunghee yang berumur 20 tahun. Memiliki sebuah rahasia besar. Luhan ternyata telah menikah dengan pria bernama Oh Sehun. Seorang asisten dosen di Universitas Kyunghee. Sebenarnya hal itu tidak perlu menjadi rahasia besar jika saja Kyunghee tidak memiliki peraturan yang aneh._

"_**Kyunghee melarang keras hubungan asmara yang terjalin di antara pengajar dan mahasiswa"**_

_Mulanya, Luhan tidak menemukan kendala apa pun dalam hubungan rumah tangganya bersama Sehun. Sampai pada akhirnya seorang gadis baru bernama Huang Zitao muncul di tengah-tengah mereka. Tao mengaku sebagai sahabat lama Sehun yang juga mengajar di Kyunghee. Tapi nyatanya di antara Tao dan Sehun sempat memiliki sebuah masa lalu yang manis. __Luhan merasa posisinya sebagai seorang istri Sehun mulai terancam. Apa lagi mereka kerap kali bertengkar karena keberadaan Tao._

_Bagaimana kisah rumah tangga Luhan dalam menyelesaikan masalah yang terjadi antara mereka? Mampukah keromantisan Sehun meyakinkan Luhan yang selalu terbakar api cemburu terhadap Tao?_

* * *

**...**

**WEDDING ROMANCE**

**...**

Cash:

**Xi Luhan (20thn GS) **

**Oh Sehun (23th)**

**Kris Wu a.k.a Wu Yifan (26th)**

**Huang Zitao (23thn GS)**

_Cash lainnya akan di temukan seiring dengan berjalannya waktu_

Rated: T+

Genre: Family, Drama, Romance, GS for UKE

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Remake novel '**_**Wedding Romance**_**' karya '**_**Chairun Najmi**_**'**

**.**

**.**

**,**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ  
.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BAB 1**

Seorang gadis tampak berjalan ringan menuju gerbang kampusnya, sesekali menguap lebar ketika angin lembut menyapu tubuh kecilnya. Menyebabkan helain demi helaian anak rambutnya menjadi sedikit berantakan. Gadis itu tetap tidak memedulikan hal di sekelilingnya, lebih memilih menikmati kedua matanya yang hampir saja tertutup sempurna meskipun ia tengah berjalan.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa."

Suara teriakan nyaring dari sudut sekolah membuat kedua matanya hampir saja tertutup itu kembali terbuka. Kini kedua matanya membulat, menatap sekerumunan orang-orang yang tampak bergerombol menuju dirinya. Gadis itu terhuyung ke sana kemari ketika kerumunan para gadis-gadis itu menyerubutinya.

"_Ya_! Ada apa ini?!" teriaknya ketika tubuhnya terlembar ke sana-kemari.

Cukup lama ia terhuyung seperti itu, hingga akhirnya tubuhnya terlempar ke sebuah pohon tinggi di seberang jalan. Gadis itu segera merapihkan pakaiannya yang tampak tak karuan.

"Menyebalkan sekali" runtunya kesal.

Ia melemparkan pandangannya pada sekerumunan gadis-gadis yang masih tampak berlari-larian menuju sebuah tempat. _'Apa yang di lakukan gadis-gadis bodoh itu?'_ umpatnya dalam hati. Gadis itu menajamkan pandangannya, merasa penasaran dengan apa yang dikejar-kejar oleh para gadis itu.

Kini para gadis itu tampak berhenti di dekat sebuah mobil _sport_ berwarna putih. Mengerumuni mobil itu sambari menunggu si pemilik mobil keluar dari dalam mobilnya. Gadis itu menyipitkan kedua matanya, merasa sedikit mengenali mobil berwarna hitam itu.

"Bukankah itu... mobil milik..."

Ucapannya terhenti ketika sosok pria bertubuh tinggi keluar dari sana. Pria itu memiliki kulit putih pucat dengan tatanan rambut yang acak namun cukup memikat bagi gadis manapun yang melihatnya. Kemeja hitam dengan lengan baju yang digulung ke atas membuat pria itu tampak sangat bersinar di mata para gadis itu. Pria itu berjalan dengan gaya angkuhnya, menatap tajam ke depan tanpa memedulikan hal di sekitarnya, sesekali rambut acak itu tampak bergoyang di terpa angin pagi yang segar.

Bahkan di sana, ia kembali menemukan teriakan histeris dari para gadis yang mengerumuni mobilnya. Tersenyum kecil saat tangan-tangan itu menariknya hanya sekedar untuk berfoto bersama, namun tak satu pun ia tanggapi. Apa pria itu adalah _idol_? Jawabannya bukan. Karena dia adalah seorang mahasiswa tahun terakhir yang merangkap sebagai asisten dosen di kampus itu.

"_Oh, My, God_!" gumam gadis itu terpaku. Dan kedua kakinya segera mengambil langkah seribu untuk beranjak dari tempat itu. Mulai berlari-lari kecil memasuki arena kampus. Ia semakin mempercepat larinya ketika sosok pria yang tampak berjalan ringan menuju ruangan kesehatan kampus.

"Wu Yifan!" panggilnya kuat.

Pria itu berbalik, menyipitkan kedua matanya ketika menemukan gadis itu berlari ke arahnya. Bahkan ia hanya dapat menatap gadis itu bingung yang memiliki tinggi tubuh di bawah rata-rata itu tampak terengah-engah di hadapannya.

"_Ya_! Luhan, kau habis maraton, _eo_?" tanya Kris a.k.a Wu Yifan itu.

Baekhyun menggoyang-goyangkan ke dua tangannya dengan nafas yang terengah, "_anni_, aku..." Baekhyun menarik nafas panjang sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya, "kau ingin ke ruangan kesehatan, _eo_?"

"_Ne_, _waeyo_?"

"Kalau begitu, aku ikut."

"Mau apa kau di sana?"

"Mencuci muka."

Dahi Kris mengeryit, ia menatap Luhan tidak mengerti. _Yeoja_ itu baru saja mengatakan ingin masuk ke ruang kesehatan untuk mencuci muka, seakan-akan kampus tidak memiliki toilet lagi, "kau sakit?" tanya Kris sembari menempelkan telapak tangannya pada dahi Luhan, namun secepat tangan itu segera di tepis.

"Ck, _anio_. Tidak perlu bertanya, bodoh. Sekarang cepat bawa aku ke sana!" runtuknya, ia segera menggeret lengan Kris agar kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. "Kenapa dia kembali secepat ini, bukankah seharusnya ia masih harus berada di sana tiga hari lagi?" gumamnya sepanjang jalan.

Kris menatap gadis itu tak mengerti, terkadang ia merasa jika Luhan memiliki kelainan jiwa, mengingat gadis itu selalu suka berbicara sendiri jika sedang berjalan. Pria ini, Wu Yifan atau biasa di sapa Kris, adalah dokter yang dipekerjakan di kampus itu. Selain itu bekerja di rumah sakit Internasional Seoul, Kris memang mengambil alih untuk bekerja di sana dikarenakan sesuatu yang ia cari ada di kampus ini. Sesuatu yang baginya teramat penting dari segala hal apa pun di sekitarnya.

Pria berusia 26 tahun, berbeda enam tahun di atas Luhan. Jangan ditanya mengapa gadis itu tidak pernah mau memanggilnya dengan sebutan _'oppa'_ atau kalimat formal lainnya. Karena seorang Xi Luhan tidak akan pernah mau berbicara dengan formal pada orang-orang yang sudah terlalu dekat dengannya.

Bermula dengan pertemuan yang tidak disengaja, ketika Luhan tengah lunglai di depan lapangan basket. Seperti biasa, gadis itu memang selalu mengantuk di pagi hari. Saking mengantuknya, ia sama sekali tidak mendengar teriakan beberapa orang yang memanggil-manggil dirinya, hingga sebuah bola basket yang tidak dapat terelakkan lagi, mendarat sempurna di kepalanya.

Luhan di bawa ke ruang kesehatan untuk diperiksa oleh Kris, di sanalah perkenalan itu terjadi. Bahkan Luhan terlalu bersikap sesuka hati pada pria itu.

"Memangnya siapa yang kembali?" tanya Kris yang masih dalam keadaan di geret paksa oleh Luhan.

"Pria itu, dia..."

Luhan mengangakan mulutnya lebar, langkahnya terhenti ketika saat ini telah berdiri di hadapan seorang pria dengan kemeja hitamnya. Pria itu mendekap kedua tangannya di depan dada, melayangkan tatapan dinginnya pada gadis itu. Tatapan dingin bagaikan es yang tak akan pernah melebur, selalu menusuk mata siapa saja yang tengah bertatapan dengannya. Pria yang penuh dengan kharisma mematikan itu, selalu saja menjadi pusat perhatian para gadis di Universitas Kyunghee.

"_Eo_, kau sudah kembali, Oh Sehun?" ucap Kris terkejut di balik tubuh Luhan yang membeku.

Pria itu, Oh Sehun. Melirik Kris sekilas, tersenyum miring sembari mengangguk kecil kemudian kembali menatap gadis yang masih menjadikan dirinya sebagai objek pandangnya. Sehun memajukan wajahnya mendekati wajah Luhan, sehingga gadis itu reflek memundurkan wajahnya ke belakang. Mata itu menatap penuh selidik pada mata sang gadis yang memiliki lingkaran di sekeliling matanya.

"Ha-hai...," sapa Luhan gugup.

Oh Sehun menggeleng kecil sembari berdecak berkali-kali. "Ck, ck, ck," decaknya, ia menurunkan kedua tangannya, menempatkannya pada saku celana. "Pukul berapa kau tidur?"

"_Ne_?" Luhan tersenyum kaku padanya. "Eum, pukul 12 malam," jawabnya gugup.

Sehun mengubah tatapannya menjadi tajam, mengintimidasi gadis itu dengan tatapan miliknya. "Pukul berapa, kau tidur?" ulangnya penuh penekanan.

"Hahaha, kalau tidak salah, aku tidur pukul satu malam," jawab Luhan dengan kekehan palsunya. Namun tatapan Sehun yang kini semakin menajam sebelumnya, membuat gadis itu segera melenyapkan kekehannya, "baiklah, aku tidur pukul tiga pagi," ucapnya dengan bibir mengerucut.

Kris tersenyum tipis melihat kedua orang itu. "_Ya_, lebih bicara di ruanganku saja!" serunya, ia segera berjalan di tengah-tengah kedua orang itu dan membuka ruang kesehatan miliknya.

Oh Sehun menatap Luhan dingin di sepanjang jalannya, sementara gadis itu berpura-pura tidak menyadari tatapan pria itu. Jika saja bisa, ia akan lebih memilih untuk kabur dari sana, mengingat pria itu sebentar lagi akan menelannya hidup-hidup.

"Bagaimana _study_ banding selama di Thailand, Oh Sehun?" tanya Kris sembari membuka sebuah lemari kaca, mengambil satu kotak obat kecil.

"Menyenangkan, kecuali cuaca di sana yang hampir membuatku dehidrasi," sehutnya dengan intonasi sedikit kesal, pria itu memang terlalu sensitif dengan cuaca panas.

Luhan menempatkan dirinya duduk di bangku kebesaran Kris, memainkan stetoskop yang biasa di gunakan Kris untuk memeriksa pasien-pasiennya. Ia memasang stetoskop ke telinganya sendiri, kemudian menghembus-embuskan benda bulat yang biasanya di gunakan untuk mendengar detak jantung dan pernapasan. Gadis itu terkadang tersenyum sendiri ketika suara yang terdengar di telinganya terasa geli.

"Aku rasa itu bukan jenis permainanmu, _agasshi_."

Teguran dari Sehun yang kini telah berada di sampingnya sembari menyandar pada pinggir meja membuat Luhan segera meletakkan stetoskop itu kembali. Ia mendesis pelan dan kembali memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

Lagi-lagi Kris tersenyum, ia menggelengkan pelan menatap kedua orang itu, "baiklah, aku rasa kalian butuh waktu untuk bicara. Aku akan keluar sebentar dan hei, Luhan!" panggilnya, ia melemparkan sebuah kotak persegi panjang pada gadis itu. "Gunakan untuk menghilangkan lingkaran matamu," ucapnya di selangi tawa kecil.

Luhan mengumpat pelan pada pria yang baru saja memberikanya sebuah pelembab untuk menghilangkan lingkaran di matanya, ia melirik Sehun sekilas sebelum membuka kotak persegi panjang itu. "Tidak usah menatapku seperti itu," ketusnya, merasa gugup dengan tatapan pria itu yang selalu membuatnya sulit untuk sekedar bernafas.

"Apa sangat sulit bagimu untuk tidur dengan tepat waktu, Lu?"

Luhan mengecutkan bibirnya ke depan, melirik Sehun yang hampir dua tahun ini berstatus sebagai suaminya. Ya, kedua orang ini memang sepasang suami istri yang harus merahasiakan hubungan mereka dikarenakan pekerjaan Oh Sehun. Pria itu memang sangat mencintai pekerjaannya sebagai asisten dosen di sana, ia bahkan rela membangkang keluarganya untuk meneruskan perusahaan yang telah berdiri kokoh dengan segala kepamoran di seluruh pelosok negara itu, demi impiannya di sana.

Namun sayangnya, impian itu harus sedikit ternodai dengan dirinya yang jatuh hati pada sosok gadis bernama Xi Luhan. Muridnya sendiri. Bertemu di hari penerimaan mahasiswa baru, ketika Luhan dengan wajah polosnya meminta bantuannya untuk mengambil foto dirinya dengan salah satu pria yang cukup di gilai di kampus itu. Padahal, Oh Sehun sendiri adalah pria nomor satu yang digilai di sana. Dan sayangnya, Luhan sama sekali tidak merasakan hal itu.

Pertemuan aneh namun cukup membuat Sehun merasa ingin mengenal lebih sosok itu, sosok yang sama sekali tidak menunjukkan ketertarikan pada dirinya seperti gadis lainnya. Bahkan Luhan terang-terangan menolak Sehun saat pria itu dengan tiba-tiba menyatakan cinta.

"_Mwo? Kau sudah gila? Aku saja tak mengenalmu, bagaimana bisa kau menyatakan cinta padaku?"_

Satu kalimat sadis yang terlontar dari bibir kecil gadis itu, namun selalu membekas dengan indah dalam memori ingatan Oh Sehun. Pria itu bahkan semakin ingin mendekatinya dalam segala penolakan yang Luhan berikan, dan usaha berhasil ketika suatu malam, Luhan datang ke apartemennya dengan wajah kusut.

"_Seongsaenim, aku baru saja patah hati."_

Malam itu, Luhan menghabiskan malam panjangnya bersama Oh Sehun dengan segala keluh kesah mengenai dirinya yang baru saja patah hati, setelah mengetahui jika pria yang yang bernama Jackson Wang, pria yang selama ini diam-diam dia sukai, ternyata telah memiliki kekasih. Dengan hati yang cukup terluka karena cemburu, Sehun menemani gadis itu mengoceh semalaman, mengumpat Jackson Wang dan sesekali menangisi pria itu.

Hingga pagi harinya, ketika Luhan membuka kedua matanya yang membengkak karena menangis sepanjang malam. Gadis itu dengan perasaan _shock_ menatap pria yang baru saja melamar dirinya tanpa cincin, tanpa sesuatu yang spesial. Hanya dengan satu kalimat yang cukup membuatnya rela melemparkan dirinya begitu saja pada pria itu.

"_Menikahlah denganku, aku akan menjamin kau tidak akan pernah merasakan rasa sakit itu lagi dalam hidupmu."_

Dan hingga detik ini, tak ada yang mengetahui hubungan mereka berdua di kampus itu. Kecuali Kris Wu, pria yang memang dekat dengan keduanya. Slogan Kyunghee _University_ yang menolak _scandal_ antara dosen dan mahasiswa membuat keduanya harus rela menyembunyikan statusnya.

"Ck, hanya tadi malam aku tidur larut," bela Luhan, ia membuka tutup pelembab itu, berniat mengolesi lingkaran hitam matanya dengan pelembab yang di berikan oleh Kris.

Tapi Sehun mengambil pelembab itu dengan cepat, memutar kursi yang sedang di duduki oleh istrinya dan memaksakan wajah Luhan menghadap padanya, "jangan mengira aku akan percaya pada omong kosongmu," ucap pria itu tajam.

Ia memang selalu tidak menyukai kegiatan malam istrinya. Berlama-lama mendekam di depan laptop dengan jiwa _fan girl_-nya terhadap para idola-idola favoritnya. Luhan selalu tak kenal waktu jika sudah masuk ke dalam dunianya. Ia bahkan tak segan-segan untuk tak tidur semalaman di hari libur hanya mencari informasi mengenai idolanya. Dan hal itu pula yang membuat Sehun harus selalu merecoki dirinya. Pria itu mendekati wajah Luhan, menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin khas miliknya. "Tutup matamu!" perintahnya.

Luhan tersenyum kecil lalu menutup kedua matanya pelan. Membiarkan suaminya melakukan kegiatan yang tadinya ingin ia kerjakan. Luhan merasakan permukaan kulitnya matanya mendingin ketika krim itu menyentuh kulitnya, memberikan sensasi sejuk di sana. "Dingin," gumam Luhan.

Sehun tersenyum kecil, mengoleskan pelembab itu pada lingkaran mata istrinya sedikit menguntungkan dirinya. Menguntungkan karena ia dapat berlama-lama menikmati wajah yang beberapa hari ini tak dapat ia nikmati, pria itu begitu mencintai sosok gadis ceroboh ini, mencintainya tanpa alasan dan tidak memedulikan apa gadis itu juga mencintainya atau tidak. Baginya, asalkan dia dapat memiliki gadis itu seutuhnya, maka ia tak mempedulikan hal apa pun lagi.

"Sudah," ucap Sehun.

Kedua matanya terbuka, menempatkan mata coklatnya yang ia miliki dengan bulu mata lentik tanpa alat bantu apa pun. Mengerjap pelan dan polos saat menemukan wajah tajam dan namun selalu dapat memikat di hadapannya, kedua sudur bibirnya terangkat sempurna, saat menemukan senyuman kecil yang terlalu jarang di perlihatkan oleh pria itu.

"Aku merindukanmu," bisik Sehun pelan dan lembut.

Luhan mengangguk kecil. "Aku tahu," ujarnya angkuh.

Gadis itu segera masuk menyeruak masuk dalam pelukan Sehun, membuat pria itu harus sedikit menunduk untuk sekedar menyamankan tinggi tubuhnya. Ia tersenyum kecil di balik pelukan istrinya, mengangkat tubuh kecil itu dan menempatkannya di atas meja kerja Kris agar mudah untuk memeluk istrinya. Dan jika Kris tahu, mungkin saja ia akan meneriaki mereka melihat apa yang dilakukan suami istri itu di ruangannya.

Luhan melepaskan pelukanya, menatap pria itu dari ujungkaki hingga ujung rambut. Kedua matanya mendadak menyipit menatap pria itu, ia mengacungkan jari telunjuknya di hadapan wajah Sehun. "Siapa yang mengijinkanmu untuk memakai kemeja hitam ini, _eo_? Kau ingin para gadis di sini semakin menggilaimu?" ucapnya dengan nada menyindir.

Sehun menepis jari telunjuk Luhan, mendengus malas dan kembali membenamkan kedua tangannya dalam saku celana. "Tidak memaki pakaian seperti ini pun, mereka akan menggilaiku."

Luhan mencibir jengah, kalimat itu sudah terlalu sering ia dengar dari suaminya, "tentu saja, karena mereka sama sekali tidak memilik penilaian yang bagus untuk ukuran seorang pria tampan," balasnya sengit.

Sehun tersenyum miring, menggeleng dengan raut wajah tengil yang selalu mendapatkan umpatan keji dari istrinya ketika ia melakukan itu. Karena apa? Karena Luhan akan menggilai pria itu dengan taraf yang lebih gila dari _fans_-nya sendiri. "Kau terlalu memaksakan diri, nyonya Oh," cibirnya.

Ia kembali mengeluarkan sebelah tangannya, kemudian terulur perlahan pada wajah yang tampak kesal menatapnya. Membelainya pelan dan sededuktif mungkin, menjelajahi setiap inci wajah itu dengan jemari lentiknya. Sementara kedua matanya tak mau kalah untuk menjelajahi dan menikmati wajah sempurna itu. Puas dengan belaiannya, Sehun kembali menarik tangannya dan menempatkannya lagi ke tempat semula. Sehun tersenyum kecil ketika mendapati wajah kesal Luhan yang seakan tidak rela jika ia menarik tangannya. Wajahnya kembali mendekat meskipun kedua tangannya masih mendekam dalam saku celana.

"Kau akan mendapatkan lebih dari sekedar belaian, nyonya Oh," bisiknya dengan deru napas yang menerpa permukaan wajah Luhan.

Gadis itu tersenyum manis, memejamkan kedua matanya ketika meresakan sesuatu yang lembut dan basah yang menempel pada permukaan bibirnya, menyatukan dan membaur menjadi satu. Hanya kedua bibir mereka yang bekerja dan bersentuhan, sementara organ lainnya hanya diam. Meresapi segala rasa yang tercipta indah di sana.

* * *

**::: WEDDING ROMANCE:::**

* * *

Luhan tak henti-hentinya menyunggingkan senyuman bahagia ketika menatap pria tampan yang saat ini tengah berdiri di depan kelasnya, menjelaskan materi pelajaran yang entah apa itu.

Luhan menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangannya, menikmati wajah yang telah menjadi miliknya yang saat itu juga tengah dinikmati seluruh gadis yang berada di kelasnya. Terkadang ia merasa jika ketampanan pria itu mengalahkan ketampanan dewa Yunani yang tersohor di dunia.

"Hei, kau sedang ditanya olehnya."

Sebuah bisikan dari sebelah kanan Luhan membuat gadis itu menoleh malas padanya, "_aishh_.. _waeyo_?"

"Oh _seonsaengnim_ bertanya padamu, _pabbo_!" bisik Byun Baekhyun.

Luhan menatap bingung, mengerutkan dahinya pada gadis yang memiliki tubuh kecil seperti dirinya itu. Byun Baekhyun menepuk dahinya geram, kemudian mengarahkan wajah Luhan ke depan. Sontak ia menemukan wajah seram Sehun yang menatapnya.

"Luhan, berapa akar pangkat dua dari seratus lima puluh?"

Luhan meneguk ludahnya berat, melirik coretan-coretan di papan tulis yang menurutnya terlalu rumit untuk di cerna manusia. Setelah itu menatap Sehun dengan tatapan kikuk, "eum... itu...," jawabnya bodoh. Ia melirik Baekhyun yang sama sekali tidak menoleh padanya.

"Kau tidak tahu, nona Lu?" tanya Sehun dengan suara ringannya. Ia tersenyum mengejek pada Luhan, mengingat istrinya memanglah terlalu memprihatinkan dalam urusan berhitung.

'_Oh Sehun sialan,' _maki Luhan dalam hati. Ia menatap pria itu tajam, "sebentar, _sam_," ucapnya ketus. Luhan membuka buku tulisnya, menggoreskan penanya di sana untuk beberapa saat, membuat tatapan seisi kelas terfokus padanya.

Setelah beberapa menit, Luhan berdiri. Berdehem pelan dengan sebuah kertas yang berada di genggamannya. "Akar pangkat dua dari seratus lima puluh adalah, tiga belas koma dua lima," jawabnya angkuh dan seketika terdengar ledakan tawa seisi kelas. Luhan menatap satu persartu temanya yang menurutnya aneh, karena merasa tidak ada yang lucu dengan jawabanya, "_ya_! Tidak ada yang lucu sama sekali," runtuknya kuat.

Sehun mengulum senyuman, menertawakan kebodohan istrinya dengan kuluman itu. Ia melangkah ringan mendekati Luhan, berdiri tepat di hadapan gadis itu. "Coba aku tanya, berapa logaritma dari seratus lima puluh?"

"Dua koma seratus tujuh puluh enam," kata Luhan cepat.

"Di bagi dua?"

"Dua koma nol delapan," sahutnya lagi dengan senyuman penuh kemenangan.

"Salah," sela Sehun, "jawabanya adalah satu koma nol delapan dan antilog dari satu koma nol delapan adalah dua belas koma dua lima."

Luhan mengangakan mulutnya, "bagaimana bisa? Kenapa aku tidak tahu?" gumamnya bodoh.

Sehun menyentil pelan dahi Luhan. "Itu karena kau terlalu sibuk memandangi wajahku, _pabbo_!" ujar Sehun dengan senyuman tengilnya.

Ledakan tawa terdengar, membuat Luhan mengerucutkan bibir kesalnya karena telah di tertawakan oleh seluruh teman-temannya. _'Oh Sehun, kubunuh kau setelah kau menghentikan langkah kakimu di rumah,'_ umpatnya dalam hati.

* * *

**::: WEDDING ROMANCE:::**

* * *

Sehun menggeleng frustasi mendapati kamarnya dalam keadaan berantakan, baju yang berserakan di mana-mana dan bungkusan cemilan yang bertebaran di segara tempat. Entah apa yang di lakukan gadis itu dikamar pribadinya selama ia tidak pulang ke rumah.

Sehun dan Luhan memanglah tidak berada dalam satu kamar yang sama, mengingat usia Luhan yang masih mencapai 20 tahun. Pria itu dapat menikahi gadis impiannya dengan sebuah syarat dari ayah Luhan. Tidak boleh menyentuh Luhan selama ia belum menembus usia 23 tahun. Berat memang, namun Sehun cukup mampu melakukannya hingga detik ini.

"Kim _ahjumma_!" teriak Sehun.

Seorang wanita paruh baya tampak berlari tergopoh-gopoh memasuki kamar Oh Sehun. Kedua mata wanita itu yang selama bekerja sebagai pembantu di rumah itu melebar ketika menemukan kamar pria itu berantakan tak tentu arah, "_omona_!" gumamnya terkejut.

Sehun menghela nafasnya malas, mendekati Kim _ahjumma_, "ada apa dengan kamarku?" tanya Sehun ringan, meskipun cukup tahu siapa yang menyebabkan kekacauan itu terjadi.

"Kau tahu? Aku sudah membersihkan kamarmu satu jam setelah kau meninggalkan rumah. Yah... aku memang tidak pernah mengeceknya lagi setelah itu, mengingat istrimu sama sekali tak menyentuh kamarmu selama aku berada d sini," jelas Kim _ahjumma_.

"Hm, dan dia melakukannya dengan sangat baik ketika di malam hari, di saat tidak ada satu pun yang ada di sini," sambung Sehun. Ia menggeleng miris pada Kim _ahjumma_, wanita yang sudah ia anggap sebagai ibunya sendiri. Wanita itu tersenyum geli dan menepuk pundak Sehun pelan.

"Aku pulang! _Ahjumma_... lapar!"

Sehun dan Kim a_hjumma_ saling bertatapan satu sama lain.

"Lihat, nyonya mudah sudah pulang," ujar Kim _ahjumma_ sambil terkekeh kecil.

"_Ne_, dan aku rasa kita harus cepat menemuinya, sebelum ia memakan apa pun yang ia dapat di luar sana," cibirnya.

Kedua orang itu saling tertawa ringan sebelum melangkahkan keluar dari kamar itu. Sehun tersenyum kecil menemukan istrinya tengah berbaring di atas sofa, dengan sebelah tangan yang berjuntai ke bawah dan sebelahnya lagi memainkan ponselnya. Gadis itu telah melepaskan _cardigan_ yang sedari tadi menutupi sebagian tubuhnya. Kali ini, hanya sebuah baju tipis dengan satu tali yang membelit di kedua bahunya.

Sehun tersenyum tengil menemukan keadaan istrinya dengan busana yang teramat minim, pria itu mendekati Luhan, membungkukkan dirinya dengan kedua tangan yang bertumpu pada istrinya, "Lu, kau apa kan saja kamarku, hm?" tanya Sehun dengan nada mengancam.

Luhan tersenyum hambar, "aku hanya bermain sebentar di sana," jawabnya mengelak.

"Bermain? Sebentar?" ulang Sehun.

"Hm, hanya sebentar, tuan Oh," ujarnya dengan anggukan meyakinkan.

Sehun memincingkan kedua matanya. "Kau harus segera membersihkannya, aku tidak mau tahu," ucapnya tegas.

"Kalau aku tidak mau bagaimana?" tantang Luhan.

Sehun mengulum senyumannya, menaiki kakinya ke atas sofa, memposisikan lututnya di sela-sela kedua kaki Luhan. "Kau akan tahu akibatnya jika membantahku, Lu," ancamnya dengan senyuman kebesarannya.

Luhan tersenyum geli, cukup tahu apa yang sebentar lagi di lakukan oleh suaminya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya ke samping, meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja yang ada di depan sofa. Kemudian kembali menatap Sehun dengan senyuman menggoda. "Lalu kau mau apa, tuan Oh?" tanya Luhan dengan nada menggoda.

"Ck, jangan menyesal, nyonya Oh."

Tidak perlu menunggu lama, bibir Sehun telah mendarat sempurna di atas bibir Luhan. Bergerak liar ke manapun ia mau, melumat, mengisap, dan memangut apa yang ia dapat. Luhan tersenyum kecil dalam panggutan liar Sehun, menarik kerah baju suaminya hingga pria itu menindih dirinya sempurna. Keduanya tertawa kecil saat ciuman itu terlepas, Sehun menyelipkan sebelah tanganya di bawah tubuh Luhan, mendorong tubuh itu agar lebih merapat padanya.

"Makan siang?" tanya pria itu menggoda.

"Tidak, sebelum kau menuntaskannya," sahut Luhan dan segera menyambar bibir Sehun dalam. Siang itu seakan menjadi siang pelepas rindu bagi keduanya, beberapa hari tidak bertemu membuat Sehun sangat berhasrat untuk mencumbui istrinya.

"_Aishh_, _ya_! Hentiakn dulu kegiatan itu! Setidaknya habiskan dulu makan siang kalian."

Teriak Kim _ahjumma_ dari balik sofa putih yang tengah menjadi tempat kedua insan itu bercumbu, menghentikan kegiatan menggila dari keduanya. Sehun mengangkat kepalanya sedikit ke atas, menatap Kim ahjumma dengan cengiran polos. "Sebentar lagi, _ahjumma_. Aku masih harus menghabiskan makan siang pribadiku,"ucapnya nakal. Ia melirik ke arah Luhan yang masih berada di bawah tindihannya. Gadis itu tampak sedikit terengah akibat permainan kecil mereka beberapa detik yang lalu. "Ingin di lanjutkan?" tanya Sehun.

Tidak ada jawaban, hanya sebuah tangan yang menarik paksa kerah baju Sehun. Hingga bibir pria itu kembali bertemu dengan bibir ranum miliknya.

Kim ahjumma hanya menggeleng putus asa melihat mereka, tersenyum kecil memperhatikan segala yang dilakukan oleh pasangan suami istri itu.

Sehun dan Luhan memang tidak akan pernah memedulikan tempat jika keduanya tengah ingin bermesraan. Dan hal itu sudah terlalu sering diperhatikan mereka berdua kepada wanita paruh baya itu.

**:::T.B.C:::**

**Sorry for typo ^^**


	2. Bab 2

_Kim ahjumma hanya menggeleng putus asa melihat mereka, tersenyum kecil memperhatikan segala yang dilakukan oleh pasangan suami istri itu._

_Sehun dan Luhan memang tidak akan pernah memedulikan tempat jika keduanya tengah ingin bermesraan. Dan hal itu sudah terlalu sering diperhatikan mereka berdua kepada wanita paruh baya itu._

* * *

**WEDDING ROMANCE**

**...**

Cash:

**Xi Luhan (20thn/GS)**

**Oh Sehun (23th)**

**Kris Wu a.k.a Wu Yifan (26th)**

**Huang Zitao (23thn/GS)**

_Cash lainnya akan di temukan seiring dengan berjalannya waktu_

Rated: T+

Genre: Drama, Romance, GS for UKE

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Remake dari novel '**_**Wedding Romance**_**' karya '**_**Chairun Najmi**_**'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BAB 2**

**...**

Pagi ini di Kyunghee University mendadak ricuh. Bukan ricuh yang terjadi pada gadis-gadis pengincar dosen muda di sana seperti biasanya. Namun kali ini berbeda, para pria yang tampak sibuk bergosip di semua sudut tempat. Bercerita dengan penuh semangat mengenai topik hangat yang menyebar dalam kampus itu. Dan hal itu pula membuat gadis yang mempunyai mata rusa yang terfokus pada sekelilingnya menatap bingung ke semua sudut kampus.

"Apa hari ini ada perayaan? Kenapa ramai sekali?" gumamnya. Kepalanya menoleh ke sana kemari memperhatikan setiap keramaian. Semua pria tampak bergosip penuh semangat dengan wajah berseri.

"Xi Luhan!" Luhan menoleh ke belakang, menemukan Byun Baekhyun berlari-lari ke arahnya. "Hei, kau sudah mendengar berita panas hari ini?" sembur gadis itu langsung.

Luhan menggeleng pelan padanya. "Ada apa? Apa kita akan libur panjang?" tanya gadis itu semangat.

"_Ya_! Bukan itu, _aishh_ libur saja yang kau tahu."

"Memangnya apa lagi berita yang lebih panas dari itu?" jawab Luhan datar.

Baekhyun mendesis geram, jika saja gadis yang berada di depannya bukan sahabat baiknya. Ia pasti tidak akan segan melayangkan satu jitakan penuh padanya. "Berita ini lebih panas dari yang kau bayangkan," jelasnya.

"Memangnya apa?"

"Kampus kita akan kedatangan seorang asisten dosen baru dari LA."

"LA?"

"Hm, Los Angeles."

"_Ya_, kau pikir aku tidak tahu LA itu apa?"

"Mungkin saja, mengingat kau itu terlalu bodoh untuk ukuran seorang mahasiswa."

Luhan merengut kesal dengan bibir yang mengerucut, satu kebiasaan buruk gadis itu jika sedang kesal dan hal itu kerap kali membuat suaminya tidak dapat menahan diri untuk menyambar bibir ranum itu.

"Tapi bukan itu masalahnya, kau tahu?" Baekhyun membawa Luhan untuk duduk pada bangku panjang yang ada si seberang jalan. "Kabarnya wanita itu sangat cantik, ia memiliki tubuh yang... wow!" jelas Baekhyun dengan ekpresi yang berlebihan.

Luhan mengerutkan dahinya. "Lalu, dimana letak berita panasnya?" tanya gadis itu polos.

"Ya Tuhan Luhan! Kau ini bodoh ya? Kau tidak lihat bagaimana sikap para pria yang sedang bergosip mengenai wanita itu?"

Luhan menjentikan jarinya. "Akh! Jadi karena itu para pria sibuk beramai-ramai berkumpul?"

Baekhyun menatap datar dirinya. "_Ne_, Luhan _pabbo_," jawabnya malas. Hilang sudah nafsu bergosipnya setelah bercerita pada Luhan. Luhan memang bukanlah gadis yang suka mengetahui urusan orang lain atau semacamnya, baginya itu terlalu membuang-buang waktunya.

"DIA DATANG! DIA DATANG!"

Teriakan puluhan pria yang sontak mericuhkan suasana membuat Byun Baekhyun heboh mengitari pandangannya pada sekeliling. "_Omo_? Apa itu dia?" tunjuknya pada sebuah mobil _sport_ merah muda yang baru terparkir sempurna.

Luhan menatap sekeliling bingung, namun turut menolehkan wajahnya ke arah kerumunan di sana. Ia menyipitkan kedua matanya ketika mobil itu terbuka dan setelah itu, tampaklah seorang wanita turun dengan tubuh yang terbilang impian para pria. Wanita itu berjalan dengan dada yang membusungkan ke depan, membuat para pria yang melihatnya bersorak gembira.

'_Cih, wanita seperti ini saja menjadi berita panas?'_ gumam Luhan dalam hati. Ia menggeleng pelan dan miris menatap pria-pria yang tampak hampir meneteskan air liurnya. Luhan berniat pergi, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang sibuk mengotak-atik ponselnya untuk sekedar memberi kabar pada teman-temannya yang lain. Namun lagi-lagi, suara riuh itu terdengar, membuat Luhan kembali memutarkan tubuhnya melihat apa yang terjadi di sana.

"_Ige mwoya_?!" teriaknya refleks.

Di sana, wanita yang tidak di ketahui namanya itu tengah tersenyum hangat pada Oh Sehun, saling berbicara ringan satu sama lain. Dan parahnya, Sehun tampak tersenyum ramah padanya, senyuman yang bahkan sangat sulit ditemukan Luhan dari suaminya.

"Wanita itu...," geramnya. "_Ya_ Byun Baekhyun, beritahu aku siapa dia!" teriaknya pada Baekhyun, hingga membuat gadis itu terkejut dan menjatuhkan ponselnya.

* * *

**::: WEDDING ROMANCE:::**

* * *

_**Sehun POV**_

Aku tengah berjalan ringan menuju gedung kampus belakang, berniat untuk menemui dosenku karena beberapa saat yang lalu, ia menyuruhku untuk menemuinya. Hari ini ada yang sedikit berbeda dari suasana kampus, lebih riuh dan berisik, entah apa yang terjadi di sini dan aku sama sekali tidak berniat mencari tahunya.

Namun suara yang semakin ricuh itu, memaksa langkah besarku terhenti, memutar tubuhku ke belakang untuk sekedar memastikan apa yang terjadi. Kupusatkan kedua mataku pada kerumuan pria di sana, hingga kerumunan itu terbelah menjadi dua dan menunjukan seorang wanita dengan senyuman anggun dan memikat. Mengenakan pakaiaan senada yang membuat tubuh indahnya, baju dengan warna ungu muda dan rok mini yang menampakkan kaki jenjangnya, rambutnya tergerai dan semakin tampak indah kala angin pagi menerpanya.

Tapi bukan itu yang membuatku tertarik, bukan wajah ataupun penampilan menawannya. Karena menurutku, gadisku jauh lebih menarik dan indah dibandingkan wanita lainnya. Wajah itu tampak tak asing bagiku, serasa pernah menemukan wajah itu sebelumnya. Aku menggerakkan kedua kakiku, mengikuti ke mana ia berjalan, memperhatikannya dengan teliti.

"Benar, sepertinya aku mengenali gadis itu."

Dan semuanya terlihat sangat jelas kala ia berhenti sejenak ketika melawati arena kantin. Membuka tasnya untuk mencari sesuatu. Aku tersenyum kecil dan segera mendekati gadis itu. "Huang Zitao," panggilku.

Ia menoleh, menatapku lama dengan kerutan wajahnya. "_Who are you_?" gumamnya dengan suara kecil khas miliknya.

Aku mengulumkan senyum dan kembali mendekatinya, melirik tubuhnya dari atas hingga bawah. Tidak kusangka dia dapat berubah sedratis ini. "Oh Sehun, _Dear_," jawabku.

Kedua mata pandanya itu membulat, seakan hampir memekik tak tahan. Cih, ternyata ekpresinya masih sama seperti dulu.

"_Dear_, ini kau?" tanya gadis itu syok.

Aku tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk. "Ya, _long time no see_," jawabku. Ia tersenyum lebar dan segera memelukku, lalu saat ini yang ada di kepalaku adalah bagimana jika si bodoh Luhan melihatnya?

"Hei, _Dear_. _I'm a lecturer in here, please don't hug me in public like this,_" bisikku. Aku melirik sekeliling dan benar saja, kini kami telah menjadi sorotan publik. Dia segera melepaskan pelukannya dan menatapku masih dengan tatapan syok.

"Kau seorang dosen? Di sini?"

"_Yes, why? You surprised?_"

Tao tersenyum dan memukul lenganku pelan dengan kepalan tangannya. "_Of course_, bagaimana bisa pria sepertimu menjadi... _a lecturer_?"

"_And how can a man like you to be a girl_?" cibirku.

Dia tertawa lebar padaku. Huang Zitao, gadis yang dulu teramat dekat denganku ketika kami menduduki bangku sekolah menengah atas di salah satu sekolah besar di Korea. Gadis itu satu-satunya teman wanitaku dan tidak akan ada yang dapat percaya jika dulu, gadis feminim ini adalah gadis yang tampak seperti pria. Berteman dengan semua pria dan sedikit alergi dengan segala hal yang berbau wanita. Aku dan dia, memang memiliki panggilan sayang. _Dear_, panggilan itu dulu cukup menggelitik bagi kami, mengingat panggilan itu kami gunakan untuk sekedar menyindir satu sama lain.

"Ck, lupakan itu," sungutnya.

"Woah, kau masih bisa berbahasa Korea ternyata," sindirku setengah mengejek, mengingat gadis ini telah lama hidup di LA setelah lulus bersamaku.

"Tentu saja, kau pikir aku akan melupakan budayaku sendiri?"

Aku dan dia tersenyum hangat satu sama lain, lama tidak bertemu ternyata membuatku cukup canggung untuk berdekatan dengannya. "Ada keperluan apa kau ke sini?" tanyaku.

"Ah, aku hampir lupa," gumamnya dan kemudian menatapku penuh harap. "Kau tahu di mana letak ruang kerja seorang dosen di sini yang bernama Kim Youngwoon? Aku harus menemuinya sekarang."

"Hm," anggukku. "Aku tahu dan aku memang sedang ingin bertemu dengannya. Tapi, ada keperluan apa kau ingin bertemu dengannya?"

Tao tersenyum lebar, mengulurkan sebelah tangannya padaku. "Perkenalkan, aku dosen baru yang akan mengajar di sini," ujarnya bangga.

"Apa?" gumamku tak percaya. Hebatnya sekali gadis ini, baru saja melangkahkan kakinya di negeri ini, sudah menjabat jadi sebagai dosen di universitas yang cukup sulit untuk sekedar mengajukan diri sebagai pesuruh. Aku saja, masih menjabat sebagai asisten dosen.

* * *

**::: WEDDING ROMANCE:::**

* * *

'_Oh, kau benar-banar ingin kubunuh?!'_

Luhan menatap geram layar ponselnya. Gadis itu baru saja mengetik sederet pesan pada suaminya yang beberapa saat lalu tampak sangat akrab pada seorang wanita yang sama sekali tidak ia kenal. Luhan bahkan mendelik gerang para pria maupun yang terdengar olehnya, sedang mengangung-agungkan gadis itu di depannya.

"Dasar wanita penggoda!" umpatnya kesal.

"Huweeeee!"

Luhan mengernyit bingung ketika Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja datang kepadanya, dengan tangisan yang hampir memekakkan telinga. Luhan menatap teman-teman lainya yang tampak hanya mendengus malas melihat tangisan Baekhyun. "_Ya_! Byun Baekhyun, kau kenapa, hah? Jangan menangis seperti itu," bisik Luhan.

Baekhyun menggeleng kuat padanya. "_Shireo_! Aku sedang patah hati bodoh!" teriaknya.

"Patah hati? Pada siapa? Bukannya selama ini kau sama sekali tidak memiliki kekasih?"

"Tentu saja ada!"

"_Nugu_?"

"Oh _seosaengnim_."

Luhan harus mati-matian menahan kedua tangannya untuk tidak mendarat pada kepala gadis itu. Ia memang tahu jika Baekhyun amat tergila-gila pada suaminya, hanya saja ia terlalu malas untuk cemburu pada fans Sehun yang terlampau menggunung di kampus ini. Ia bahkan kerap kali menyombongkan diri karena dia satu-satunya gadis yang tidak tertarik apa lagi ingin menjadi fans pria itu.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan Oh-mu itu?" cibir Luhan.

"Dia berselingkuh," jawab Baekhyun cepat dan segera menunjukkan layar ponselnya. "Lihat!"

Luhan melirik layar ponsel Baekhyun dan sekitika memekik. "_Ige mwoya_?!"

Kali ini, Luhan telah menjadi sorotan semua mata teman-teman sekelasnya. Ia sama sekali tidak mempedulikan hal itu dan lebih memilih merampas ponsel Baekhyun untuk melihat dengan jelas apa benar foto itu foto suaminya, "I-ini, editan bukan?" tanya Luhan cemas.

Baekhyun menatap datar. "Bodoh, itu di ambil beberapa menit yang lalu dan itu asli. Gadis itu, kau masih ingat, kan? Gadis yang baru saja datang dan akan menjadi asisten dosen di kampus ini," ucap Baekhyun kembali merampas ponselnya dengan bibir mengerucut.

Sementara Luhan, saat ini juga ingin segera mengamuk pada suaminya karena foto itu. Foto yang menunjukkan Oh Sehun tengah berpelukkan mesra dengan asisten dosen baru itu. Luhan seakan meradang melihatnya, belum lagi Sehun tampak amat sangat menikmatinya.

"Semua orang mengatakan bahwa gadis itu adalah kekasih Oh-ku. Lihatlah bagaimana mesranya Oh-ku berpelukan dengannya. Huweee pria ini bahkan tidak pernah memeluk salah satu gadis di kampus ini...," rengek Baekhyun.

'_Kau yang bodoh, dia sudah terlalu sering memelukku di rumah. Cih, Oh Sehun! Kau sudah berani berselingkuh di belakangku ternyata!'_

Pintu kelas terbuka, membuat para seisi kelas berlari-lari ke tempatnya masing-masing. Sesaat semuanya tampak tenang saat Sehun masuk ke sana, hanya Luhan saja melayangkan tatapan mematikan pada pria itu. Namun kelas sontak mendadak ricuh ketika masuklah gadis manis ke sana, siapa lagi kalau bukan asisten dosen baru yang di gosipkan oleh mereka.

"Dia ada di sini!" teriak salah satu mahasiswa pria.

Luhan semakin menajamkan penglihatannya pada suaminya, saat melihat Sehun tersenyum ramah pada gadis itu, mempersilahkan masuk. Gadis itu, jika saja saat ini ia tidak harus menyembunyikan statusnya, maka ia akan segera berteriak. _'Jangan mendekati suamiku bodoh!'_

"Pagi semuanya," sapa Sehun seperti biasa. "Pagi ini, saya membawa seorang dosen baru di kampus ini."

"Dosen? _Ya_, bukankah kau bilang hanya asisten dosen?" bisik Luhan ada Baekhyun. Namun ia sama sekali tidak menerima jawaban apa pun, dikarenakan gadis yang sedang ia tanya malah sibuk mengirim berita panas pada teman-teman pecinta Sehun lainnya.

"Perkenalkan dirimu pada mereka," ujar Sehun pada Tao dengan nada ramah.

Gadis itu mengangguk, tersenyum kecil pada Sehun sebelum kembali melangkah ke depan, "_Hei everybody! I'm Huang Zitao._"

Sehun tersenyum miring mendapati pria-pria itu seakan tengah menemukan mangsa baru. Ia sama sekali tidak melihat bagaimana sadisnya Luhan menatapnya.

* * *

**::: WEDDING ROMANCE:::**

* * *

"_Ahjumma_!" Seperti biasa, Luhan meneriaki Kim _ahjumma_ setiap kali ia baru saja menginjakkan kakinya di rumah. Gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya terburu-buru, mencari sosok yang ia cari sedari tadi, "Kim _ahjumma_ kau dimana?"

"Aku di kamarmu!"

Luhan mendecak pelan sebelum menggeretkan langkahnya, memasuki kamar miliknya menemui wanita paruh baya itu yang sedang merapihkan lemari pakaiannya yang tampak sangat berantakkan.

"Ada apa? Kau lapar?" tanya Kim _ahjumma_ sembari menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak.

Luhan menggeleng, ia mendekati Kim _ahjumma_ dan segera meluncurkan segera sumpah serapahnya. "_Ahjumma_ tahu? Oh Sehun sialan itu sudah berani berselingkuh di belakangku, hari ini dengan hebatnya di berpelukkan dengan dosen baru genit di kampus. Huwaaaaaa aku benar-benar ingin membunuhnya saat ini juga!" umpatnya dengan kedua tangannya meremas kuat tas tangannya.

Dahi Kim ahjumma berkerut. "Eung? Kau yakin? Mungkin saja itu hanya pelukan biasa."

Luhan menggeleng kuat. "Tidak, ini sama sekali tidak biasa. Apa _ahjumma _pernah melihatnya tersenyum manis pada gadis lain selain aku? Dia bahkan tampak sangat senang menyambut gadis sok seksi itu."

"Sok seksi?" ulang Kim _ahjumma_.

"Hmm, gadis itu terlalu memaksakan dirinya untuk tampil seksi di hadapan semua orang. Cih, menipu sekali," runtuknya.

Kim _ahjumma_ hanya tersenyum kecil dan menggeleng pelan padanya. Ia sudah terlalu mengerti bagaimana sifat dan sikap Luhan di kesehariannya. Gadis itu memang selalu seperti itu jika bertemu dengan seseorang yang membuatnya tidak nyaman. Ia akan mengatakan apa saja mengenai keburukan orang itu agar kesalnya sedikit menguap.

"Lalu, sekarang kau ingin melakukan apa?" tanya Kim _ahjumma._

"Membunuh Oh Sehun," jawabnya cepat.

"_Omo_, kau ingin segera menjadi janda di umur semuda ini?" cibir Kim _ahjumma_.

Luhan mengidik ngeri setelah mendengar kata janda. "Tidak, aku bahkan belum disentuh oleh pria itu hingga detik ini. Setidaknya Sehun harus menyentuhku dulu sebelum aku membunuhnya," gumamnya ringan.

"Dan setelah itu kau akan menjadi janda."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa mencari pria lain."

"_Haish_!"

Luhan tersenyum lebar ketika Kim _ahjumma_ ingin memukul kepalanya. Gadis itu memang sangat mudah mengubah _mood_-nya setiap saat.

"Sudah, cepat ganti bajumu dan segeralah makan siang."

"Sehun?"

"Kau lupa jika suamimu akan pulang larut?"

Luhan mendesah panjang, merasa akan kesepian jika pria itu tidak menemaninya untuk sekedar makan siang. "Aku tidak mau makan sendiri."

Kim _ahjumma _mengelus pelan kepalanya. "Aku akan menemanimu."

"Ck, tetap saja," runtuknya, kemudian melirik jam tangan sekilas. "Aku rasa dia belum makan siang saat ini," gumamnya dengan senyuman nakal. "_Ahjumma_, aku makan siang di luar saja."

"_Ya_, kau ingin makan siang bersama siapa, _eo_?!" teriak Kim _ahjumma _meskipun yang diteriaki telah keluar dari kamar itu.

"Wu Yifan!" balas Luhan berteriak.

* * *

**::: WEDDING ROMANCE:::**

* * *

"Psst, Dokter Wu."

Wu Yifan yang tampak sibuk dengan berkas-berkas pasiennya, terpaksa mendongak ke depan ketika mendengar seseorang memanggilnya. Ia membenarkan letak kaca matanya, memiringkan kepalanya sejenak sebelum tersenyum sinis pada gadis yang sedang menyembulkan kepalanya di celah pintu ruangan yang terbuka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Kris malas.

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kau tidak ingin menyuruhku masuk dulu?"

Kris menghela nafas malas dan menggerakkan sebelah tangannya, menyuruh gadis itu masuk ke dalam. Saat ini ia berada di rumah sakit Internasional Seoul.

Luhan tersenyum lebar sembari masuk ke sana, meletakkan tasnya di atas meja Kris. "Ruanganmu semakin nyaman saja, Dokter Wu."

Kris tersenyum kecil dan kembali fokus pada pekerjaanya, membiarkan gadis itu melakukan segala hal yang ia ingin kan beberapa saat, sebelum merecoki dirinya. Dan benar saja, setelah Luhan bosan memperhatikan segala benda yang terletak di dalam ruangan itu, ia segera berdiri di samping Kris.

"Wu Yifan, aku lapar..." rengeknya.

"Kau kan sudah memiliki suami, mintalah padanya," jawab Kris malas.

"_Shireo_, dia sedang sibuk berselingkuh," tolak Luhan.

Kris mengangkat kepalanya, menatap gadis itu aneh, "Sehun? Berselingkuh?" ulangnya yang dijawab anggukan semangat oleh Luhan. Pria itu tersenyum kecil, merasa ada sesuatu yang menarik pada gadis itu. "Apa ada sesuatu yang penting dan terlewatkan olehku saat aku tidak masuk ke kampus?" tanya pria itu ingin tahu. Ia bahkan telah melepaskan kacamata dengan bingkai hitam miliknya.

Luhan mendengus malas, berjalan mengitari meja kerja pria itu dan segera menghempaskan diri pada kursi yang ada di depannya. "Kalau yang kau maksud dengan melewatkan berita mengenai gadis sok seksi, aku rasa tidak," jawabnya kesal.

Kris mengerut bingung. "Gadis sok seksi?" ulangnya.

"_Well_, apa Oh Sehun mulai berpaling dari gadis pujaannya dan melirik gadis lainnya?" pancing Kris, lagi.

"Hanya dalam mimpimu saja, tuan Wu!" sela Luhan tidak terima.

Kris tertawa ringan, merenggangkan otot-ototnya sejenak. "Lalu, kau biasa menceritakan padaku siapa gadis sok seksi yang kau maksud itu, nyonya Oh?" tanya Kris.

"Ck, apa untungnya aku menceritakannya padamu."

"Setidaknya, aku bisa meneraktirmu makan siang," jawab Kris.

Luhan tersenyum lebar. "Baiklah, kalau itu memang maumu."

"Bukan mauku, tapi maumu."

"_Haish_, sama saja, bodoh!"

Kris tertawa ringan pada Luhan. "Sekarang ceritakan!" suruhnya.

"Pagi ini, kampus kedatangan dosen baru dari LA. Dan kau tahu?" tanya Luhan dengan wajah kesal. "Dosen itu adalah gadis yang mengenakan busana mencolok, yah... berusaha menarik perhatian semua pria lebih tepatnya," cibirnya.

"Termasuk suamimu itu?" goda Kris.

Luhan mulai kesal. "Pria itu? Bahkan dia menjadi sorotan semua orang pagi ini, dengan foto mesumnya bersama gadis sok seksi itu," umpatnya dengan amarah yang berkobar.

"Foto mesum?" ulang Kris tak yakin.

Luhan mengangkuk semangat, menatap Kris dengan serius. "Dia memeluk gadis itu dengan mesra. _Haish_, aku benar-benar ingin membunuhnya saat ini juga!"

"Mungkin saja mereka sudah saling kenal satu sama lain, kan."

"Tidak, aku mengenal semua orang yang dikenal olehnya dan selama ini dia tidak mengenalkanku gadis itu."

Kris menghelana napas panjang, tidak terlalu mengindahkan ucapan gadis itu. Karena ia cukup tahu bagaimana parahnya Luhan dalam mengamati sesuatu, gadis itu selalu sering salah tanggap dalam hal apa pun, "memangnya, siapa nama gadis itu?"

"Hm? Namanya Zi...," Luhan mengerutkan dahinya, mencoba mengingat-ingat nama itu, "Zi...," gumamnya. "Ck, kenapa sulit sekali untuk diingat."

"Bukan namanya yang sulit diingat, tapi memori otakmu yang sulit mengingatnya."

"_Ya_!"

Kris tertawa kuat melihat raut wajah kesal Luhan, sementara gadis itu tiba-tiba saja menyentikkan jarinya. "Aku ingat! Huang Zitao."

Dan bersamaan dengan itu, tawa Kris sirnah, digantikan dengan raut wajah serius. "_Mwo_? Kau baru saja menyebut nama siapa tadi?" tanya pria itu tak yakin.

"Huang Zitao, lihat! Aku bisa mengingatnya, kan?"

Kris tidak lagi memperhatikan tawanya kemenangan Luhan, ia terlalu sibuk dengan rasa penasaran. Nama gadis itu, seakan telah mengalihkan segalanya. Huang Zitao, gadis yang hingga detik ini belum diketahuinya. Namun yang pasti, gadis itu akan segera menjadi tawanan hatinya.

* * *

**::: WEDDING ROMANCE:::**

* * *

Sehun bergerak dari duduknya ketika mendengar suara deru mobil. Sedari tadi ia selalu tampak resah menunggu kepulangan istrinya. Pria itu segera melangkah lebar menuju pintu rumahnya, mengintip dari celah pintu itu. Mengembuskan napasnya lega kala melihat gadis yang seharian ini membuatnya tampak tak tenang. Ia menyandarkan dirinya di samping pintu, menunggu gadisnya masuk.

"Dari mana saja?"

"_Omo_!" pekik Luhan terkejut, ketika baru saja melangkah masuk dan menemukan pria itu di samping rumah, "_Ya_ kau mengagetkanku!" sungutnya.

Sehun memiringkan wajahnya, menatapi wajah yang hampir seharian penuh ini tidak dapat ia nikmati. Tatapannya seakan menusuk ke dalam retina gadisnya, mengintimidasi gadis itu, hingga ia tak dapat bergerak semaunya. "Ke mana saja kau seharian ini?" tanya Sehun lagi.

"Kau pasti sudah tahu siapa yang mengantarku pulang, bukan? Jadi aku rasa kau bisa menyimpulkannya sendiri, Oh," jawab Luhan ketus. Gadis itu tampak kesal pada suaminya, sekalipun sejjurnya ia sangat mereindukan pria itu.

"Kris?"

Luhan mengedik bahunya malas kemudian segera menuju kamarnya. Sehun menghela napas panjang, mengikuti ke mana kakinya melangkah. Sejujurnya pria ini sudah tahu jika istrinya sedang marah padanya, mungkin karena berita panas hari ini di kampus.

Sehun memang terlihat sangat dingin di luar, namun sejujurnya ia terlalu manis jika sudah berhadapan dengan istrinya.

"Sedang apa kau di kamarku?" tanya Luhan sinis.

Sehun menatap istrinya seperti biasa, dengan kedua tangan yang bersedekap di depan dadanya. "Tidak ada yang ingin kau tanya 'kan, Lu?" ujarnya dengan nada mengejek.

Luhan mengedus malas, "sama sekali tidak. Dan kau sudah bisa segera keluar dari kamarku, Oh," balasnya sengit.

"Kenapa aku harus keluar?"

"Karena aku ingin mengganti baju. Memangnya kau mau melihatku melepas seluruh pakaianku di hadapanmu?"

Sehun tersenyum tengil, berjalan beberapa langkah mendekati Luhan. "Kenapa tidak? Atau jika kau mau, aku bisa melucuti satu per satu pakaianmu dengan kedua tanganku. Dan setelah itu, aku dapat menjamin jika malam ini kau akan kehilangan keperawananmu," ucapnya dengan tatapan deduktif.

Luhan hanya tertawa hambar, meskipun sejujurnya cukup merasa wajahnya memanas dengan kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut Sehun, "kau tidak akan berani melakukan itu, tuan Oh."

"Kau yakin?"

"Aku bahkan tidak pernah seyakin ini dalam hidupku."

Sehun tersenyum miring, menyambut baik tantangan yang diberikan Luhan padanya. Kedua kakinya mulai mendekati Luhan, cukup membuat gadis itu meneguk ludah berat. Aroma tubuh Sehun mulai mengisi pernapasanya, sepertinya pria itu baru saja selesai mandi, hingga bau harum tubuhnya masih terasa dengan jelas oleh Luhan.

Pria itu melayangkan tatapan khasnya pada Luhan, tatapan dingin nan tajam namun penuh dnegan segala karisma mematikan bagi istrinya. Luhan berkali-kali mengumpat dalam hati kala tidak dapat mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun.

Gadis itu bahkan berdoa, jika Sehun akan benar-benar melakukannya, mengingat sejujurnya ia juga sangat mengharapkan sentuhan pria itu. Luhan tidak ingin munafik, sebagai seorang gadis normal yang selalu disuguhi pria tampan sepanjang detik hidupnya, ia selalu tergoda pada suaminya.

Sehun meraih pinggang ramping Luhan, menariknya dalam satu kali hentakan hingga tubuh Luhan terhuyung ke depan dan berbeturan pada tubuhnya. Sesaat lelaki itu tampak fokus karena dirinya sendiri. Niat awalnya yang hanya ingin menggoda istrinya, kini berubah menjadi hasrat besar untuk benar-benar menyentuh gadisnya itu. Terlebih ketika Luhan menunjukkan wajah gugupnya, rona merah yang bersemu di kedua pipinya semakin menimbulkan aura seksi pada gadis itu.

Sehun mengerang tertahan sebelum menyambar rakus bibir Luhan, menyebabkan Luhan segera memejamkan matanya erat. Gadis itu menjatuhkan tas tanganya begitu saja, kedua tangannya serasa kaku ketika bibir itu dengan rakusnya melumat bibir ranumnya.

Gadis itu semakin gemetar kala sebelah tanganya Sehun merambat naik melalui lengannya, menggerakkan ibu jarinya untuk menyentuh kerah kemeja yang ia gunakan. Turun secara perlahan pada kancing pertama kemeja itu dalam sekejap, kancing pertama telah terlepas dari tempatnya. Pria itu menyeringai dalam ciuman panasnya, semakin menarik tubuh Luhan hingga gadis itu mulai merasakan pasokan oksigenya menipis.

"Oh... Se...," ucapnya terbata dalam ciuman ganas suaminya. Kedua tangannya berusaha mendorong dada Sehun agar pria itu membiarkannya untuk sekedar bernapas, karena jika setelah itu Sehun ingin kembali menyerangnya, ia dengan senang hati akan menyambutnya. "Na...pas...ku...," ucapnya terengah-engah.

Sehun tersenyum kecil, menyeka sudut bibir Luhan dengan ibu jarinya, sudut bibir itu tampak basah akibat ulahnya sendiri. "Aku sudah mengatakannya, bukan?" gumamnya pelan dan terdengar seakan mendayu di telinga Luhan. Ia hanya dapat menatap wajah suaminya polos. "Terlalu mudah bagiku untuk menyeretmu ke atas ranjang jika saja aku tidak terikat janji pada _appa_-mu."

Luhan menepis tangan Sehun yang masih mengelus-elus bibirnya. Melayangkan tatapan kesal pada pria itu, "kau jangan mencoba-coba merayuku. Aku masih kesal padamu, Bodoh!"

"Karena gosip itu?" tanya Sehun ringan.

Luhan mendengus malas dan beranjak dari tempatnya, duduk di pinggir ranjangnya, melipat kedua kakinya angkuh. Kedua tangannya bertumpu di pinggir ranjang. "Gosip? Aku rasa itu sama bukan gosip, mengingat kau memang sangat menikmati perlakukan wanita sok seksi itu!"

"Namanya Huang Zitao."

"Aku tak peduli siapa namanya!"

Sehun mengulas senyumannya, selalu menyukai ekpresi merajuk yang tersaji dari wajah cantik istrinya jika ia sedang kesal. Pria itu terlalu tergila-gila pada gadis manja itu dan akan selalu menyukai apa pun yang dilakukan gadisnya. "Bagaimana mungkin tidak penting jika kau terlihat sangat ingin menelannya hidup-hidup saat ia memperkenalkan dirinya di kelas tadi siang."

Kedua mata Luhan mendelik, menatap Sehun tidak percaya. "Kau menyadarinya?" gumamnya dan dibalas anggukan ringan Sehun. "_Ya_ Oh Sehun! Jika kau tahu aku sedang kesal kenapa sama sekali tidak membujukku siang tadi, _eo_? Aku bahkan sudah mengirim pesan menyeramkan padamu!" teriaknya kuat.

Sehun tertawa ringan, melangkah mendekati Luhan yang menatapnya sadis. Pria itu berjongkok di hadapan istrinya, memiringkan kepalanya dan menatao gadis itu lembut. "Aku baru membacanya ketika kembali ke ruanganku," ucapnya menjelaskan. Luhan masih terlihat enggan menanggapinya, lebih memilih menbuang wajahnya ke samping. Membuat Sehun terpaksa mengulurkan tangannya, memaksa wajah itu menatapnya, "dia hanya temanku."

"Teman?"

"Hm, aku dan dia bersahabat ketika duduk di bangku menengah atas. Tadi siang itu hanya sebuah pelukan sahabat lama. Mengerti?" bujuk Sehun.

Luhan yang masih tak mengerti, mengerutkan dahinya cukup lama untuk mencermati penjelasan Sehun. "Maksudmu, gadis sok seksi itu..."

"Huang Zitao."

"Ck, jangan sela ucapanku!" rengeknya dengan kedua kakinya yang menendang lantai.

"_Arraseo_, lanjutkan." Sehun menggeleng pelan, gadisnya memang selalu seperti itu, manja dan kekanakan namun selalu tampak mempesona di matanya.

"Gadis sok seksi itu berteman lama denganmu saat bersekolah dulu?"

"Ya."

"Berapa lama kalian berteman?"

"Tiga tahun."

"Apa kalian cukup dekat?"

"Lebih dari dekat, kami bahkan memiliki panggilan sayang."

"Apa itu?"

"_Dear_."

"OH SEHUUUUUUUUUNN!" teriak Luhan garang, ia menatap frustasi pria yang dengan tampang tanpa bersalah mengungapkan panggilan mesra dengan gadis lain. "Kau sudah bosan hidup, _eo_?!" pekiknya emosi.

"_Wae_?" gumam Sehun ringan, pria itu bahkan terlihat sama sekali tidak terjadi apa-apa di sana. "Kau bertanya dan aku menjawab, lalu di mana letak permasalahannya?"

"_Dear_!" jelas Luhan berapi-api. "Kau memanggil gadis lain dengan panggilan semesra itu. Aku saja yang sudah menjadi istrimu tidak pernah kau panggil seperti itu. Huwaaaa Oh Sehun telah berselingkuh..." rengeknya.

"Ck, aku kan hanya mengatakan apa yang memang harus aku katakan padamu. Memangnya kau mau jika aku menyembunyikan semuanya darimu, hm?" ucapnya.

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan tak yakin, terkadang ia merasa pria itu terlalu bersikap sesuka hatinya dan sialnya ia tidak bisa menampik jika Sehun selalu benar. "Tetap saja, itu membuatku kesal!" sungutnya. "Aku, aku tidak suka melihatmu terlalu dekat dengannya."

Sehun tersenyum kecil. "Kau cemburu?" tanya priaitu menggoda.

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya dan kembali menatap pria itu kesal. "Istri mana yang tidak cemburu melihat suaminya sedang berpelukan mesra dengan gadis lain? Bahkan seluruh gadis di kampus menangisimu karena menganggap kau telah terpesona pada gadis sok seksi itu,"ucap Luhan sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

Sehun menangkup kedua tangan pada wajah Luhan, meraih wajah itu supaya mendekat dan menyapukan kecupan singkat pada bibir Luhan. "Jika saja aku mau, aku hanya butuh menunjuk gadis manapun yang aku inginkan dan sudah pasti mereka akan melemparkan diri mereka dengan senang hati padaku," jelasnya dengan raut wajah dinginnya, "hanya saja, kau sudah terlalu jauh menyeretku masuk dalam pesonamu, Lu. Dan itu sudah cukup membuatku untuk tidak terpengaruh pada pesona gadis manapun," jelasnya pelan.

Wajah Luhan merona, namun bibir itu masih berusaha menunjukkan kekesalannya. "Cih!" cibirnya seraya membuang wajah ke samping, meskipun sudah hampir tak tahan untuk tersenyum.

Sehun menghela nafas malas. "Ya sudah, terserah padamu mau percaya atau tidak," ujarnya ringan dan berniat berdiri. Namun Luhan segera menarik kedua bahu Sehun, menariknya kuat hingga keduanya terbaring di atas ranjang.

Luhan tersenyum lebar, sebelah tangannya melingkar pada pinggang Sehun dan sebelahnya lagi mengelus rambut belakang pria itu. "Kenapa jadi kau yang marah, hm?"

Sehun mendengus kesal, gadis itu sudah kembali dengan _mood _yang baik.

"Sepertinya kau sudah kembali ke habitat aslimu." Luhan terkekeh geli dan menepuk bahu Sehun pelan, sementara pria itu sudah mempekerjakan sebelah tangannya untuk menelisik masuk ke punggung Luhan, mengangkat tubuh gadis itu sedikit meninggi ke atas dan menyapukan kecupan ringan pada bibir Luhan. "Kau sudah makan?" tanya Sehun.

"Kris sudah meneraktirku makan seharian ini..." jawab Luhan sembari mengelus-elus punggung Sehun. "Lalu kau? Apa kau sudah makan?" sambugnya.

"Belum."

"_Wae_?"

"Aku menunggumu, aku pikir kau juga belum makan."

"Kalau begitu aku temani kau makan."

Luhan berniat beranjak dan mendorong tubuh Sehun pelan, namun pria itu malah semakin menindihnya. Sehun tersenyum tengil dan semakin membuat wajahnya lebih mempesona. "Aku memang sedang lapar dan akan segera menghabiskan makan malamku," ucapnya penuh penekanan.

Luhan tersenyum geli mendengar ucapan Sehun, mengerti dengan jelas apa maksud pria itu. Terlebih ketika bibir pria itu mulai menyentuh lekukan leher jenjangnya, mengecupnya lembut sebelum melumatnya dalam. Menghadirkan sensasi geli pada Luhan yang menerimanya, tangannya meremas rambut Sehun dengan ritme perlahan.

Tubuh Sehun merambat ke bawah, menyesuri garis imajiner tubuh gadisnya, tempat yang selalu menggodanya selama ini. Bibir itu terus menjelajah ke tempat yang ia inginkan, namun hampir saja ia menyentuh tempat itu, Luhan telah menarik wajahnya.

"Sebaiknya kau makan malam dulu, Oh. Benar-benar makan malam," ucapnya Luhan dengan senyuman nakalnya, ia mengecup lama bibir Sehun hingga pria itu tersenyum kecil dalam kecupannya. Kemudian mendorong pelan tubuh suaminya dan berjalan keluar.

"Ck, gadis licik!" gumam Sehun.

**:::T.B.C:::**

**Sorry for typo ^^**

**Sebelumnya saya minta maaf, ada kesalahan di chap 1, pas Luhan manggil Kris dan ternyata saya nulis Baekhyun. Awalnya saya udh ngetik yang pairingnya Chanbaek, tapi karena byk pertimbangan saya milih Hunhan. Kesalahan saya pas ganti nama mungkin karena lg error jadi ga liat.. Mian chingu^^**


	3. Bab 3

**WEDDING ROMANCE**

**...**

Cash:

**Xi Luhan (20thn/GS)**

**Oh Sehun (23th)**

**Kris Wu a.k.a Wu Yifan (26th)**

**Huang Zitao (23thn/GS)**

_Cash lainnya akan di temukan seiring dengan berjalannya waktu_

Rated: T+

Genre: Drama, Romance, GS for UKE

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Remake dari novel '**_**Wedding Romance**_**' karya '**_**Chairun Najmi**_**'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BAB 3**

**...**

Luhan tampak sibuk dengan ponsel pintarnya yang sedari tadi berada di genggaman tangannya, apa lagi yang ia lakukan selain mengecek segala akun sosial yang ia miliki untuk mencari informasi mengenaik _idol_-nya. Jika Sehun berada di rumah, ia memang selalu kehilangan banyak waktu untuk sekedar menyentuh aset-aset pribadi miliknya selain ponsel.

"Makan dulu sarapan pagimu!" tegur Kim _ahjumma_ yang sedang menyejikan sarapan pagi untuknya dan Sehun.

"Hmm..." gumam Luhan, namun sama sekali tidak bergeming dari kegiatannya. "_Ya_!" pekiknya kuat ketika tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang menarik ponselnya dari arah belakang. Ia memutar tubuhnya dan mendapati Sehun berdiri di sana, "kembalikan!" perintahnya tegas.

"Nanti, setelah kau menghabiskan sarapanmu," jawab pria itu tegas. Ia menyipitkan kedua matanya pada Luhan sembari memasukkan ponsel itu ke dalam saku celananya, tidak mempedulikan tatapan membunuh dari Luhan. "_Ahjumma_, siang ini tidak usah membuat makan siang untuk kami," ucap Sehun pada Kim _ahjumma_, ia menduduki kursi makan dan segera meneguk susu putihnya.

Kim _ahjumma_ dan Luhan saling bertetap bingung. "Kenapa?" tanya Kim _ahjumma_.

"Kami akan makan siang di luar," jawab Sehun.

Kedua sudut bibir Luhan tertarik sempurna, ia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan agar lebih dekat dengan suaminya. "_Jinjja_? Kita akan makan siang di mana?"

"Memangnya kau ingin makan siang di mana?" sahut Sehun ringan, ia memotong _sandwich _bagiannya dan ia sodorkannya pada mulut Luhan yang reflek terbuka.

"Di mana saja, asalkan jangan jajanan di pinggir jalan," ujarnya dengan mulut penuh. Luhan memang tidak begitu menyukai jajanan di pinggir jalan.

Sehun tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk, membersihkan pinggir-pinggri bibir istrinya yang tampak kotor. "Baiklah, aku tunggu kau di tempat biasa sepulah kuliah nanti," ucapnya, ia segera bangkit dan merapihkan pakaiannya. "Aku pergi dulu, habiskan sarapanmu."

"_Eo_? Kau tidak sarapan?"

"Nanti saja, ada beberapa pekerjaan yang menungguku."

"Cih, memaksaku menghabiskan sarapan sementara kau tidak melakukannya."

Sehun tidak mempedulikan cibiran Luhan dan memilih mengangkat kakinya dari sana, namun gadis itu menarik lengan bajunya. Memaksa ia menoleh malas, "apa lagi?"

"Ponselku!" jawab Luhan tajam.

Sehun terkekeh kecil, tanganya segera merogoh saku celananya. "Aku pikir kau tidak ingat," gumamnya seraya mengembalikan ponsel istrinya. "_Ahjumma_, pastikan dia menghabiskan sarapanya."

Wanita paruh baya itu mengangguk dengan senyuman lebar di bibirnya. Sehun kembali berbalik, namun baru saja satu langkah berjalan, kini ia merasa ada yang menarik kantong celananya.

"_Wae_?" tanya pria itu jengah.

Luhan tersenyum lebar, menampakkan gigi-gigi putihnya. Ia mengulurkan telapak tangannya di hadapan sang suami. "Berikan aku uang, uang kasku telah habis...," ucapnya polos.

Sehun menggeleng pelan, menatap Luhan dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Aku kan sudah melengkapi segala fasilitasmu dengan ATM dan _credit card_. Apa kau sama sekali tidak menggunakannya, Lu?"

"Ck, kau pikir aku dapat membayar ongkos taksi dengan ATM dan _credit card_, _eo_?"

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak kau gunakan ATM-mu, kau kan hanya butuh mencairkan uang di kartu itu, bukan?"

"Aku terlalu sibuk," jawabnya asal, meskipun alasan sejujurnya ia terlalu malas untuk melakukan hal itu, baginya lebih mudah jika ia langsung meminta pada suaminya sendiri.

"Ck, kau hanya butuh mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uangmu, bukan? Lalu apa sulitnya sih?" kilahnya mencari alasan.

Sehun mendesah pasrah, selalu tidak dapat menolak permintaan gadisnya. Ia segera mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari dompetnya. "Ini."

Luhan tersenyum girang, dan segera menyambar beberapa uang yang di berikan Sehun, "_gumapta_," ucapnya manis.

"Inilah alasanku kenapa selalu memaksamu untuk belajar menyetir, agar aku bisa membelikanmu mobil dan tidak menguras uangku lebih banyak lagi," umpat Sehun. Luhan hanya mengedikkan bahunya tak peduli dan melirik Sehun dengan senyuam lebar. Pria itu menunduk perlahan, menyapukan kecupan singkat pada dahi istrinya. "Aku pergi."

* * *

**::: WEDDING ROMANCE:::**

* * *

Seorang gadis berjalan ringan menusuri pekarangan universitas Kyunghee, kedua sudut bibirnya yang tertarik kecil, menunjukkan senyuman manis dari bibir kucingnya. Berkali-kali ia menerima sapaan ramah dari para pria-pria yang menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh keinginan. Ia hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman kecil, sudah terlalu biasa mendapatkan reaksi banyak pria seperti itu.

Dan ketika sedang berjalan ringan di sana, ada sebuah batu cukup besar, menyandung sebelah kaki jenjangnya. Membuat gadis itu terhuyung ke depan, namun untunglah sebuah tangan menarik lengannya dengan sigap, hingga ia tidak terjatuh.

"_Eo_?" gumamnya terkejut. Gadis itu mengelus dadanya sejenak sebelum menatap sang pemilik tangan yang sudah menyelamatkannya tadi. "Terima kasih, tuan."

Pria itu tersenyum kecil sembari mengangguk. "Wu Yifan, dan kau bisa memanggilku Kris...," ucapnya dengan sebelah tangan kanannya yang terulur ke hadapan sang gadis itu. Gadis itu mengerutkan dahinya sesaat, merasa tak nyaman dengan perlakukan pria itu padanya. "Aku juga bekerja di sini, sebagai seorang dokter bagi mahasiswa yang butuh pertolonganku."

Gadis itu mengangguk mengerti, tersenyum tipis dan menyambut uluran tangan Kris. "Huang Zitao...," ucapnya memperkenalkan diri.

"Kau dosen baru?"

"Hm, bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Cukup mudah."

Kris tersenyum simpul dan lagi-lagi menbuat Tao mengerut bingung. Namun kerutan itu sirna ketika mata pandanya menangkap sosok pria yang baru saja melangkah keluar dari mobil hitamnya. Digantikan dengan senyuman lebar dan tatapan berbinar.

"Oh Sehun!" panggilnya kuat. Ia tersenyum kecil ketika Sehun menoleh padanya, segera berlari menyusul pria itu tanpa berpamitan terlebih dahulu dengan Kris.

"Ah... pantas saja Luhan sebenci itu padanya," gumam Kris pelan, ia tersenyum kecil menatap Huang Zitao yang berjalan sejajar bersama Sehun menuju ruang dosen. "Tenang saja, Luhan. Aku akan membantumu."

* * *

**::: WEDDING ROMANCE:::**

* * *

"Ups, _sorry_."

Luhan berdecak kesal kala seseorang tak sengaja menyenggol lengannya dan berhasil membuat tasnya terjatuh. Ia segera berjongkok untuk memungut tasnya, beberapa barang-barangnya tampak berserakan keluar.

"_Sorry, can I help you_?" tanya orang itu.

Luhan menengadahkan wajahnya ke atas, berniat untuk menjawab. Namun ketika kedua matanya menemukan sosok gadis yang teramat membuatnya kesal, ia segera mendengus malas. Terlebih, karena keberadaan sosok pria yang berdiri di sampingnya. _'Apa gadis itu selalu mengikuti ke mana suamiku pergi?'_

Luhan segera berdiri dan melirik Sehun tajam, sementara pria itu hanya menatap dirinya datar. "Tidak, terima kasih," jawabnya ketus pada Huang Zitao. Gadis itu menatap gadis di hadapannya dengan tatapan membunuh.

"_Hei, what your problem_?" sambung Tao yang tampak tak nyaman dengan tatapan Luhan.

Sehun masih diam, menunggu tindakan apa yang sebentar lagi akan di lakukan oleh istrinya, mengingat bagaimana tidak sukanya Luhan pada gadis itu. Meski tatapan datar dan tidak berekspresi itu masih betah ia tunjukkan, namun ia tak berhenti mengawasi gerak-gerik kedua gadis itu.

"_No, but you have wasted a lot of my time_!" jawabnya dengan nada angkuh. _'kau pikir cuma kau yang bisa berbahasa Inggris? Cih!'_

"Oh, _I know_. _But... didn't I already apologized to you_?"

"Yeah..." Luhan kembali melayangkan tatapan tak bersahabat, belum sempat ia ingin kembali berucap, Sehun sudah dulu menyela.

"Hei, nona Lu. Aku rasa sebaiknya kau segera masuk ke kelasmu. Mengingat kau sudah terlambat lima menit dalam mata kuliahmu pagi ini."

"Cih, itu sama sekali bukan urusanmu, Oh _seosaengnim_!" jawabnya ketus.

"Maaf, aku rasa kau sedikit tidak sopan pada dosenmu, _agasshi_."

Dan selaan Huang Zitao semakin memperburuk keadaan, Luhan tidak menyukai jika ada orang yang mengganggu perdebatan bersama suaminya. Luhan mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya, menatap tajam gadis yang sedari kemarin membuat mood-nya selalu buruk. "Kau! Kau pikir kau siapa, _eo_? Berani sekali kau..."

"Ada apa ini?"

Luhan segera menoleh pada Kris yang telah berdiri di hadapan mereka. "_Eo_, Wufan. _Igo_, gadis sok seksi yang aku ceritakan kemarin," tunjuknya pada Tao yang menatapnya tak percaya.

Sehun memujat dahinya frustasi melihat tingkah istrinya, ia melirik Kris yang tampak tak mengerti. Memberikan tanda agar Kris segera membawa Luhan pergi dari sana sebelum keadaan benar-benar berubah mencengkam.

"Kau bilang apa tadi?" tanya Tao tak terima.

"_Wae_? Kau tidak suka? Cih, bisa berbahas Korea tapi selalu menggunakan bahasa luar. Kau itu saat ini tinggal di Korea, bukan di LA, bodoh!" umpat Luhan semakin menjadi.

Huang Zitao mengerang tak tertahan, jiwa kelelakiannya mulai muncul. Ia melangkah tegas ke hadapan Luhan, menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan membunuh. "Tarik kembali ucapanmu!" perintahnya tegas.

Oh Sehun mulai tampak panik melihat reaksi Tao, ia sangat tahu bagaimana jika gadis itu marah. Meskipun saat ini Huang Zitao tampak feminim namun sifat kerasnya pasti masih terlalu mendalam pada diri gadis itu. Dan ia cukup mengkhawatirkan istrinya yang mungkin saja terlihat garang di luar, namun sangat manja di dalamnya.

"Kalau aku tidak mau?" tantang Luhan dengan senyuman sinis.

"Kau..."

"Cukup!" sela Sehun tegas, ia menatap Luhan dengan tajam. "Kau, segera kembali ke kalasmu, nona Lu," perintahnya.

"Aku tidak mau!" jawab Luhan keras kepala.

"Jangan membuat aku harus memaksamu, Lu!" tegas Sehun setengah membentak dengan raut wajah serius.

Luhan cukup tercengang melihatnya, merasa sakit hati menerima bentakkan kecil suaminya. Kedua matanya tampak memerah, bercampur antara amarah dan air mata yang sudah hampir tumpah.

Hal itu cukup membuat kedua mata Sehun melebar, merasa bersalah karena telah membentak gadisnya. Tanpa mengatakan apa pun Luhan segera mengambil langkah seribu untuk beranjak dari sana, berjalan berlawanan arah dari kelasnya. Kris melirik Sehun yang menyuruhnya segera mengejar Luhan, pria itu mengangguk mengerti dan berjalan cepat menyusul gadis itu.

"Menyebalkan sekali gadis itu!" runtuk Tao mendengus kesal.

"Huang Zitao," panggil Sehun dengan suara berat, Tao menoleh polos padanya. "Aku tidak suka melihat kau bersikap seperti itu padanya," ujarnya dengan mimik wajah serius. Oh Sehun akan berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat pada siapa pun yang mengenalnya, jika saja orang itu cukup membuat gadisnya tersakiti.

Tao menatap Sehun tidak mengerti. "Maksudmu, _Dear_?"

"Dan panggilan itu, aku rasa mulai saat ini tidak perlu digunakan lagi."

* * *

**::: WEDDING ROMANCE:::**

* * *

"_Ya_! Xi Luhan!" panggil Kris kuat. Ia masih berjalan cepat menyusul langkah besar gadis itu di sekitar koridor kampus. "_Ya_, kelasmu bukan di sana!" teriaknya lagi.

Luhan berbalik cepat ke hadapan Kris, menatap pria itu penuh emosi. "Kau pikir aku memiliki mood untuk kembali ke kelasku, _eo_?" teriaknya. Napasnya tampak tersengal-sengal menahan rasa amarah yang berusaha ia pendam, "gadis itu...," erangnya.

"_Arraseo_, _arraseo_, aku tahu kau ingin mengumpatnya sepuas hatimu," sela Kris cepat. "Aku tidak akan melarangmu, asalkan kau tidak melakukannya di tempat ini dan membiarkan semua orang mendengar kau menyebutkan kata '_merebut suamiku'_!" jelasnya.

"Lalu aku harus mengumpat mereka di mana?!"

"Di ruanganku, seperti yang biasa kau lakukan."

* * *

**::: WEDDING ROMANCE:::**

* * *

_**Maaf.**_

Luhan medesah gusar berkali-kali menatap layar ponselnya, baru saja ia menerima pesan dari Sehun. Satu pesan singkat namun cukup membuatnya goyah. Gadis itu sudah bertekad untuk tidak akan memedulikan suaminya selama beberapa hari ke depan, rasa kesal itu masih sangat jelas terasa olehnya. Bagaimana Sehun membentaknya di hadapan wanita lain, itu sangatlah membuatnya merasa sakit.

"Dia sudah meminta maaf, apa lagi yang kau tunggu?" ujar Kris.

Luhan memutar tubuhnya ke belakang dan menemukan Kris di belakangnya. "_Ya_! Kau mengintip pesan orang lain?" teriak Luhan.

Kris tersenyum kecil padanya. "Tidak sengaja."

Ponsel itu bergetar kembali lagi, membuat Luhan buru-buru membuka isi pesan masuknya.

_**Aku tahu kau marah, tapi jangan sampai kau membatalkan janji makan siang kita. Aku akan menunggumu hingga kau datang.**_

"Cih, kau tunggu saja hingga malam. Aku tidak akan pernah datang," cibirnya kejam.

"Tidak boleh begitu, dia suamimu," nasehat Kris.

"_Ya_ Wu Yifan, kau berada di pihak siapa sebenarnya?" pekik Luhan.

Kris tersenyum kecil. "Aku akan selalu berada di pihakmu. Kau tenang saja," jawabnya dengan senyuman mencurigakan.

* * *

**::: WEDDING ROMANCE:::**

* * *

Luhan merebahkan dirinya di atas ranjang, menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarnakan putih itu. Pikirnya menerawang, kembali mengingat perdebatan bersama dosen baru di kampusnya. Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya kesal setiap kali teringat benatakan Sehun. "Dasar Oh bodoh!" umpatnya. "Kau akan menyesal karena..." ucapanya terhenti seiring terlonjaknya tubuh itu dari ranjangnya. Ia mengerjapkan pelan dan melirik jam tangannya. "Pukul tiga siang," gumamnya cemas, matanya melirik ke arah pintu. "Kira-kira, dia sudah pulang apa belum ya?" Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya, perasaan cemas mulai menggelayutinya. Siang ini, ia memutuskan untuk tidak datang menemui suaminya seperti yang sudah mereka janjikan. Namun hatinya cemas jika Sehun masih menunggunya, mengingat bagaimana keras sikap suaminya.

Gadis itu segera meloncat dari ranjangnya, berjalan cepat keluar kamar, "_ahjumma_!" teriaknya kuat. Matanya menangkap Kim _ahjumma_ yang tampak sedang membersihkan dapur.

"Ada apa, hm?" tanya Kim _ahjumma_.

Luhan mendekati Kim _ahjumma_ dengan kedua mata yang melirik ke sana-kemari. "Apa Sehun sudah pulang?" bisiknya.

Kim _ahjumma_ menatap Luhan tak mengerti. "Aneh, bukankah kalian hari ini ada janji untuk makan siang bersama? Lalu kenapa masih bertanya padaku? Seharusnya saat ini dia bersamamu, bukan?"

Luhan meneguk ludahnya dengan berat. "Ck, kami... sempat bertengkar," akunya lirih menunduk dalam. "Dan aku memutuskan untuk tidak menemuinya."

"Oh, apa kau sudah bilang padanya jika tidak akan datang?" Luhan menggeleng lirih dan seketika mata Kim _ahjumma_ melebar. "Ya Tuhan, Luhan. Apa kau masih tidak bisa mengerti sikap suamimu? Dia pasti akan tetap menunggumu di sana."

* * *

**::: WEDDING ROMANCE:::**

* * *

Luhan tampak berlari terengah-engah menelusuri jalanan, ia panik hingga sama sekali tidak dapat memperkerjakan otaknya untuk menyuruh dirinya menaiki taksi atau alat transportasi lainnya. Pikirannya hanya satu, Oh Sehun pasti sedang menunggu seperti orang bodoh.

Kedua mata lelahnya menjelajahi sudut jalanan itu, jalanan yang menjadi tempat ia dan suaminya bertemu jika ingin berkencan sepulang dari kampus mereka. Dadanya naik turun menahan sesak akibat berlari tergesa-gesa. "Di mana dia?" gumamnya cemas. Kepalanya berputar ke sana-kemari, hingga akhirnya menemukan sosok pria yang berdiri menyandarkan di sebuah tembok dengan kedua tangan yang bersedekap di atas dada.

Luhan merasa lututnya melemas, Sehun jelas tengah menatap dirinya dari sana dengan tatapan tak berekpresi. Luhan mencoba melangkah perlahan menuju ke tempat suaminya berdiri, namun langkah itu kian cepat semakin ia mendekati Sehun. Gadis itu melemparkan dirinya begitu saja dalam pelukan suaminya, menghitup aroma _mint_ yang menyeruak masuk ke dalam pernapasanya. Mendesah lega ketika pria itu melingkarkan lenganya di sekeliling tubuhnya.

"Akhirnya, kau datang juga...," bisik Sehun pelan.

* * *

**::: WEDDING ROMANCE:::**

* * *

"Kau berlari dari rumah ke sini?!" tanya Sehun terkejut, suaranya bahkan terdengar meninggi hingga Luhan melirik sekelilingnya canggung. Mereka sudah memasuki sebuah kafe pinggir jalan, mengingat sama sekali belum menyentuh apa pun sejak pagi tadi, Luhan memutuskan singgah ke sana.

"Aku kebingungan, jadi aku berlari saja...," jawab Luhan membela diri.

"Xi Luhan, kau bisa menelponku untuk menjemputmu, begitu banyak taksi dan bus yang berkeliaran di sekililingmu dan kau lebih memilih berlari? Kau pikir kakimu sehebat apa, huh?!" geram Sehun, emosinya berkecamuk mencemaskan istrinya yang berlari dari rumah ke tempatnya. Jika di pikir-pikir, sesakit apa kedua kaki yang amat sangat malas berolahraga itu saat ini.

"Sudah aku katakan aku kebingunggan. Menurutmu, siapa yang dapat memikirkan taksi dan bus atau menelpon orang lain di saat dirimu sedang kalut?"

"Dan ini salahmu sendiri," tandas Sehun, ia menatap tajam Luhan yang tampak merengut. Mengerang tertahan sebelum meneguk air putih di depannya.

Luhan berdecak dan membuang wajahnya, sedikit merasa kecewa dengan reaksi Sehun. Sudah sudah payah berlari terengah-engah hingga kedua kakinya terasa akan lepas, pria itu malah menyalahkannya belum lagi rasa kesalnya mengenail pertengkarannya dengan Huang Zitao masih terasa.

"Kakimu tak apa-apa?" tanya Sehun pelan.

Luhan tak menyahut, lebih memilih memalingkan wajahnya dari Sehun. Satu-satunya cara agar ia tidak menangis, ya... setidaknya tidak di tempat ini.

"Luhan..." panggil Sehun lagi.

Luhan meremas ujung roknya menahan rasa panas di kedua matanya. Hari ini rasanya benar-benar hari tersialnya.

Tapi gadis itu terlonjak saat merasakan sebelah kakinya disentuh, ia menunduk melihat apa yang terjadi. Kedua matanya melebar saat melihat Sehun sedang membuka sepatunya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" bisik Luhan tak nyaman, ia kembali melirik sekelilingnya dan menemukan beberapa orang menatap ke arah mereke.

"Lecet," gumam Sehun menengadah. "Kakimu lecet, kau tahu?"

"Bisakah kau tidak memarahiku lagi? Kau pikir karena siapa aku melakukan ini? Berlari seperti orang gila dari rumah ke sini hanya karena mencemaskan pria yang sedang menungguku," ucapnya dengan wajah lelah dan marah.

Sehun menatapnya, tidak mengubah sedikit mimik tajamnya. Pria itu menghela napas panjang dan kembali memeriksa kaki istrinya. "Kita pulang," gumamnya kecil sebelum berdiri dan menarik pergelangan tangan Luhan.

"Tapi, kita belum memesan apa pun dan kau, bukannya belum makan siang?" sanggah Luhan.

"Aku bisa menyuruh Kim _ahjumma_ menyiapkannya dan jangan berpikir aku bisa menelan satu makan apa pun saat kedua kakimu dalam keadaan seperti itu."

* * *

**::: WEDDING ROMANCE:::**

* * *

Luhan memperhatikan wajah Sehun yang tampak serius mengolesi salep pada kulit kakinya yang lecet. Mereka duduk berhadapan di atas ranjang Sehun, Luhan duduk menyandar di dinding ranjang dengan kedua kakinya yang terjulur ke dapan. Sesekali ia meringis kecil ketika rasa perih terasa di sana, namun sepertinya Sehun tidak peduli dengan ringisan itu. Ia meletakkan salep itu di samping Luhan ketika selesai dengan kegiatanya, wajahnya mulai menatap Luhan yang tampak meringis.

Gadis itu merasakan jantungnya berdegup tak menentu. Wajah Sehun begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Deru napas pria berwajah dingin itu menerpa wajah Luhan yang membalas tatapan tanpa ekpresi suaminya. Luhan cukup merasa takut dengan tatapan Sehun saat ini. Dia sadar jika beberapa saat yang llau, keduanya mengalamami masa yang cukup tak mengenakkan.

"Terima kasih...," ucapnya pelan dengan kepala yang mulai menunduk.

"Katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan. Aku tahu kau marah padaku saat ini."

Luhan mendongak, menemukan wajah Sehun yang menatapnya. Wajah pria itu cukup tenang dan cukup menyulut kekesalan Luhan. Dia sudah menahan kekesalannya sejak pagi tadi dan mengalah menemui Sehun, menerima omelan pria itu saat mereka ada di kafe. "Aku sedang tidak ingin bicara," desahnya lirih dan memalingkan wajahnya, "maaf sudah membuatmu lama menunggu."

Sehun menghela napas, tapi tidak sedikit pun mengalihakan tatapannya pada wajah cantik istrinya. Sebelah tangannya mulai terangkat, menyentuh pipi putih gadis yang tampak enggan menatapnya. Ia mengelus pipi Luhan perlahan, merasa tidak ada gunanya jika menunggu gadis itu mengatakan apa yang ia katakan. "Aku sudah keterlaluan pagi ini padamu, membentakmu di depan mereka, aku tahu kau tidak suka diperlakukan seperti itu," Sehun menarih wajah Luhan agar menatap padanya, "maafkan aku."

Kedua mata Luhan seakan menghitam. Menusuk tajam di kedua mata Sehun. "Keterlaluan? Bukan, kau sangat menyebalkan. Membentakku di hadapan gadis itu, membuat dia merasa menang karena kau membelanya. Membuat aku merasa sama sekali tidak berharga sebagai istrimu,"ucapnya dengan dada yang bergemuruh.

"Aku melakukan itu karena tidak ingin kau sampai berkelahi dengannya. Kau tidak akan pernah bisa menang darinya dan aku..."

"Kau meremehkanku?" desis Luhan.

Sehun menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya berat, kali ini cukup sulit menjelaskan inti permasalahannya pada gadis itu. Luhan akan sulit dijinakkan bila sudah merasa tersakiti. "Tidak, sama sekali tidak. Aku hanya tidak ingin melihat istriku disakiti oleh siapa pun. Kalau saja aku tidak membantakku tadi pagi atau aku tidak ada di sana, coba pikirkan apa yang akan terjadi padamu? Huang Zitao adalah atlet wushu saat masih sekolah dulu, munurutmu apa kau bisa melawannya?"

Diam-diam Luhan menelan ludah berat, _'__atlit __wushu? Yang benar saja, di kejar anjing tetangga saja aku sudah hampir menangis, mana mungkin aku bisa mengalahkannya.'_ Gadis itu mencoba bersikap setenang mungkin, tidak ingin terlihat terkejut setelah mendengarkan penjelasan prianya. "Memang kenapa? Ya, aku memang tidak akan menang darinya. Tapi, bukankah di sana ada kau? Apa kau akan membiarkan gadis lain menyentuhku? Bahkan memukuliku?" cibirnya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan satu orang pun melakukan itu padamu. Tapi aku akan berusaha menghentikannya dengan cara apa pun, termasuk seperti tadi pagi dan aku juga sudah minta maaf padamu atas kesalahnku," jelas Sehun tanpa jeda.

Selalu saja pria itu memiliki alasan yang tepat hingga ia tidak bisa lagi mencari kesalahan untuk menang darinya. Jika di pikir-pikir, Sehun memang tidak bersalah. Dia melakukan hal itu karena tidak ingin istrinya terlibat dalam masalah. Hanya saja, Luhan terlalu kesal dengan bentakkan pria itu tadi pagi. Terlebih dia melakukannya di hadapan Tao yang sudah dapat di pastikan jika gadis itu akan merasa menang.

"Tetap saja aku tidak suka," lirihnya setengah berbisik. Wajahnya kini menunduk dalam. Kembali mengingat kejadian tadi pagi yang tidak mengenakkan.

Sehun mendesah gusar. Ia tahu jika Luhan sudah marah maka cukup sulit membujuknya. Perlahan sebelah tangannya meraih jemari Luhan, menggenggamnya lembut. Ibu jarinya mengelus punggung tangannya berirama sehingga membuat gadis itu kembali menatapnya. "Begini saja," ujarnya membuju. "Kau itu sebenarnya tidak menyukainya karena dia selalu dekat denganku, 'kan?" Kepala Luhan mengangguk ragu. Sehun mengulum senyum. "Oke, kalau begitu mulai saat ini aku akan berusaha untuk tidak dekat dengannya."

"_Jinjja_? Kau tidak akan pernah berbicara dengannya lagi, 'kan?" tanya Luhan dengan wajah berbinar. Satu-satunya hal yang dia inginkan memang itu. Melihat suaminya menjaga jarak dari gadis yang saat ini menjadi rival beratnya.

Dahi Sehun berkerut dan kedua alisnya melengkung. "Aku bilang, aku akan berusaha tidak terlalu dekat dengannya. Bukan bearti aku tidak akan pernah bicara dengannya, Lu. Kau tahu, itu tidak mungkin," jelasnya.

"Kenapa tidak mungkin?"sungut Luhan.

"Aku dan dia bekerja di tempat yang sama dan kami pasti saling berinteraksi satu sama lain. Lagi pula, aku ditugaskan untuk membantunya selama beberapa bulan ini karena dia masih belum mengenal kampus dengan baik."

Luhan menghempas jemarinya kasar, menatap Sehun kesal. "Bilang saja kau memang tidak ingin berjauhan dengan gadis sok seksi itu , 'kan? Oh benar, aku lupa jika kau adalah teman dekatnya dulu. Atau mungkin, dulu kau menyukainya ya?" cibir Luhan dengan kedua tangan yang bersedekapan di depan dada.

Wajah Sehun tampak tersentak dan tercengang beberapa saat. Ia berdehem menghadapi sikap kekanakan Luhan. "Jangan menyimpulkan situasi sesuka hatimu, Lu." Luhan mendesis kuat. Memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain. Ia membiarkan Sehun menatapnya frustasi. Kekesalannya belum hilang meskipun pria itu telah berjanji padanya. "Baiklah, terserah kau saja. Aku sudah menjelaskan apa yang harus aku jelaskan dan berjanji akan berusaha menjaga jarak dengannya. Jika kau masih tidak terima, aku harus menjelaskan bagaimana lagi," Sehun beranjak berdiri dari tempatnya. Tangannya kembali tenggelam dalam saku celana seperti biasa. "Sekarang, tunda dulu pertengkaran ini. Kita harus makan. Kau pasti belum makan siang, 'kan?"

Luhan mengacuhkan Sehun, ia beranjak dari sana dan berjalan mendekati lemari pakainanya. "Aku sudah makan."

Alis Sehun melengkung bingung, "dengan siapa?" selidiknya.

Luhan menolah padanya. Tatapannya masih tidak berubah. Dingin dan kesal, "Wu Yifan, satu-satunya pria yang selalu bisa kuandalkan melebihi siapa pun!" ucapnya penuh penekanan. Setelah itu Luhan menyeret langkah kakinya memasuki kamar mandi. Mengacuhkan pria yang tampak membatu di tempatnya.

* * *

**::: WEDDING ROMANCE:::**

* * *

Kim _ahjumma_ memperhatikan Sehun yang sedari tadi menonton televisi tanpa minat. Tidak biasanya pria itu menonton hanya seorang diri. Biasanya, jika dia dan Luhan berada di rumah, maka mereka berdua tidak akan terpisahkan. Di mana ada Sehun pasti ada Luhan. Ya, hal itu tidak akan terjadi ketika mereka sedang bertengkar. Dan Kim _ahjumma_ sepertinya mengerti.

Wanita paruh baya yang sudah seperti ibu kandung bagi sepasang suami istri itu mulai mendekati Sehun. Ia mengambil tempat di sebelah pria itu. Sesekali melirik Sehun yang bahkan tidak menyadari keberadaanya.

"Luhan di mana?"

Sehun tampak terlonjak ketika mendengar suara Kim _ahjumma_. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum kembali melemparkan pandangannya pada layar televisi. "Ada di kamarnya."

"Kenapa kau ada di sini? Biasanya kau akan selalu mengikuti gadis itu ke manapun jika sudah berada d rumah," goda Kim _ahjumma_.

Sehun tersenyum miris. Ia menatap Kim _ahjumma_ dengan sendu. "Tidak untuk malam ini, _ahjumma_. Karena jika aku melakukannya dia akan menendangku keluar dari kamarnya."

Kim _ahjumma_ tertawa kecil. "Lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

Sehun ikut tertawa. Seakan menertawakan dirinya, "sekarat. Berada di tempat yang sama dengannya, tapi tidak bisa melihatnya ataupun menyentuhnya. Aku seperti sekarat," ucapnya pelan. Wajahnya tampak menderita saat mengucap kalimat itu. Ya, pria itu memang teramat mencintai gadis keras kepala itu. Sejujurnya, dalam pernikahan ini memang dialah yang mencintai Luhan. Seperti yang sudah pernah dijelaskan. Ia akan mencintai dan memiliki gadis itu meskipun gadis itu tidak mencintai dan menginginkan dirinya.

"Kali ini apa masalahnya masih sama?" tanya Kim _ahjumma_. Wanita itu berusaha mengajak Sehun bercerita dan sedikit berbagi. Paling tidak, bebannya akan sedikit berkurang jika ia membaginya dengan orang lain.

"Hm, seperti begitu," gumam Sehun. Ia mengambil napas panjang dan membuangnya perlahan. "Tadi pagi aku terpaksa membentaknya. Aku melakukan itu agar dia tidak terlibat masalah. Tapi sepertinya aku salah," pria itu tersenyum miris. "Dia marah karena itu dan aku tidak bisa membujuknya. Terkadang aku ingin sekali tidak berada di kampus yang sama denganya."

"Dan aku yakin kau akan lebih menderita karena itu," sambung Kim _ahjumma_. Ia dan Sehun tertawa pelan bersama. Wanita itu menepuk pelan bahu Sehun seakan memberi semangat, ia tahu bagaimana perasaan Sehun pada Luhan. "Pernikahan itu tidak selamanya berjalan manis. Terkadang kau akan menemukan rasa baru di sana. Ada asin, pahit, asam, dan lainnya. Tapi memang itulah pernikahan yang sebenarnya. Semua rasa itu harus kau lalui untuk menemukan kebahagian mutlak. Kau harus berhasil melaluinya."

Sehun menatap Kim _ahjumma_ sendu.

"Kau dan Luhan belum terlalu lama mengenal ketika memutuskan untuk menikah. Meskipun kalian telah dua tahun menjalani pernikahan, tapi masih terlalu banyak keadaan yang belum kalian mengerti. Terlebih Luhan." Wanita itu tersenyum kecil. Senyuman yang begitu menenangkan bagi Sehun.

"Luhan?"

"Ya, Luhan. Gadis itu masih terlalu muda menikah denganmu. Di umur semuda itu, dia telah mengenal rasa memiliki. Dia memilikimu, suaminya. Hanya ada kau di dalam hidupnya dan selama itu pula hanya ada di dalam hidupnya. Dan kali ini, ketika ia menemukan seseorang yang begitu dekat denganmu, kau pasti mengertikan apa yang ia rasakan?"

Sehun memiringkan kepalanya, berusaha mencermati apa yang dilontarkan Kim _ahjumma_. Selama ini Luhan memang belum pernah seperti ini. Dia tidak pernah marah ketika ada yang mendekati Sehun. Bahkan dia selalu menertawakan semua orang yang menggilai suaminya. Tapi ketika ia mengenal Tao, gadis yang dulu sangat dekat dengan suaminya. Gadis yang lebih dulu memiliki hubungan dekat dngannya meskipun Sehun mengatakan sebatas sahabat. Luhan seakan merasa terancam. Ya, kini Sehun tahu apa yang dirasakan gadis itu hingga dia seperti ini.

"Dia cemburu?" tanya Sehun pelan.

"Apa kau masih meragukannya?" kekeh Kim _ahjumma_.

"Tapi Luhan... eum, selama ini dia bukan gadis yang seperti itu."

"Sudah saatnya kau mengenali perasaan istrimu lebih jauh lagi, Sehun-_ah_. Atau kau ingin pria yang selama ini sering mengantar istrimu pulang lebih dulu mendekatinya?" Kim _ahjumma_ menyunggingkan senyuman menggoda.

"Wu Yifan?!" tanya Sehun dengan wajah tak percaya, "_ahjumma_, aku mengenal pria itu dengan baik. Kris hanya menganggap Luhan seperti adiknya sendiri," jelas Sehun.

"Ya, memang... tapi waktu terus berjalan dan perasaan pria itu juga akan bertumbuh, bukan?"

Wajah Sehun tampak menegang. Samar-samar Kim _ahjumma _melihat jakunnya bergerak berat. Wanita paruh baya itu kembali mengulum senyumanya.

* * *

**::: WEDDING ROMANCE:::**

* * *

"Lu!"

Luhan yang sedang duduk di kursi belajarnya sembari sibuk dengan laptopnya menoleh ke belakang. Memasang wajah datar ketika menemukan Sehun yang bersandar pada pintu kamarnya. "Apa?" gumamnya yang kembali memusatkan perhatian pada layar laptop.

"Kau sedang sibuk?" tanya Sehun.

"Hm...," jawabnya sekadar. Gadis itu terlalu malas jika harus beramah-tamah pada suaminya saat ini.

Luhan tidak lagi mendengar suara Sehun di sana. Ia mengira pria itu sudah keluar dari sana dan kembali ke kamarnya. Gadis itu kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaanya seperti biasa. Membalas semua _chat_ masuk dari teman-teman mayanya. Tapi hal itu seketika terhenti saat sepasang lengan yang melingkar di lehernya. Bau tubuh maskulin pria itu sudah terlalu ia kenali hingga ia tidak perlu berbalik untuk mengetahui siapa pemilik lengan itu.

"Maaf...," bisik Sehun di telinga Luhan.

Gadis itu masih membatu di tempatnya dengan kedua tangan yang menyentuh kaku _keybord_ laptop.

"Aku salah. Tapi, bisakah kau tidak mendiamiku seperti ini? Sudah berjam-jam aku tidak melihatmu. Kau tahu sulit bagiku, 'kan?"

Bulu roma Luhan berdiri secara menyeluruh. Darahnya bedesir kuat hingga wajahnya tampak memerah. Suara pria itu begitu berat dan merana. Seperti seorang pecandu yang sangat membutuhkan candunya. Gadis itu tahu apa yang sedang dirasakan oleh suaminya. Pria yang memang tidak bisa berlama-lama berjauhan dengan istrinya itu pasti entah sudah sekacau apa saat ini.

"Aku akan melakukan apa pun yang kau inginkan. Kau ingin aku menjauhinya maka aku akan menjauhinya. Tapi kumohon, jangan mendiami aku lagi."

Luhan memutar wajahnya ke samping. Ia dapat melihat wajah merasa Sehun saat ini. Kedua mata pria itu tampak menajam setelah dapat melihat kembali wajah gadisnya. Gadis itu mulai merasa bersalah karena telah melaklukan hal itu pada suaminya. Perlahan ia tersenyum kecil. Sebuah senyuman yang begitu menenangkan Sehun. Kedua tangannya bergerak menangkup kedua pipi suaminya. Mengelusnya lembut dengan jemari-jemarinya sebelum menarik pelan wajah Sehun dan menyapukan kecupan singkat di atas bibir pria itu. "Baiklah, kita berdamai," ucap Luhan pelan dnegan senyuman manis.

Sehun masih menatap Luhan tanpa ekpresi. Wajahnya tak terbaca oleh siapa pun. Tapi setelah beberapa saa, ia membuat Luhan terpekik kuat. Kedua tangannya menarik gadis itu berdiri lalu ia menggantikan Luhan berada di atas kursi belajar. Setelah itu tangannya menarik lengan istrinya hingga gadis cantik itu terduduk sepurna di atas pangkuannya.

"Apa aku harus terlihat sekarat seperti ini agar kau mau memaafkanku?" bisik Sehun di depan wajah Luhan tangannya memegang pinggang gadis itu sedangkan tubuhnya semakin membunuh jarak di antara keduanya.

Luhan tergelak, ia melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada leher Sehun. Meremas rambut belakang pria itu mesra. Kedua matanya menatap tak lepas dari sepasang mata tajam milik suaminya. "Tidak, hanya saja aku tidak terlalu tega melihat suamiku yang begitu merindukanku."

"Aku merindukanmu?"

"Hm. Kenapa? Memangnya tidak?"

Deru napas Sehun terdengar memburu ketika gumamnya terdengar. "Sangat," bisiknya sebelum melumat bibir istrinya. Mulanya ia masih melakukannya dengan lembut tapi hanya dalam waktu puluhan detik kelembutan itu sirna. Ia bagaikan pria haus yang telah menemukan air untuk membasahi kerongkongannya. Kedua bibir merka saling membalas satu sama lainnya. Seakan berada dalam sebuah pertandingan yang keduanya merasa tak ingin kalah. Berkali-kali Sehun menahan kedua pinggul Luhan yang terus bergerak gelisah. Gadis itu bisa membangkitkan sesuatu di sana jika terus bergerak-gerak seperti itu.

"Jangan bergerak, Lu," gumamnya dalam pagutan.

"Eung?" balas Luhan.

"Aku tak bisa berhenti jika kau terus seperti ini."

Dahi Luhan berkerut aneh seiring kedua matanya terbuka. Ia menatap Sehun yang juga sedang menatapnya. Setelah itu kedua telapak tangannya mendorong pelan dada bidang suaminya hingga ciuman panas mereka terhenti. Keduanya tampak terengah dengan wajah memerah.

"_Wae_?" tanya Luhan terengah.

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa berhenti?"

Sehun menghela napas panjang dengan wajah yang mulai memerah. Wajah polos dan penuh ketidakmengertian Luhan membuat gairahnya yang tadi menggebu-gebu sirna seketika. Ia menyentil dahi Luhan pelan. "Karena aku bisa menyeretmu secepat mungkin ke atas ranjang, mengerti istriku yang pencemburu?"

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya, "siapa yang pencemburu?!" sengutnya. Sehun tertawa pelan melihatnya. Kemudian Luhan mengeluarkan seringaian, melingkarkan kembali lengannya yang sempat terlepas dari leher Sehun. "Aku tidak keberatan jika kau ingin melakukannya," bisik Luhan pelan dengan nada yang menggoda.

Sehun memutar bola matany mals. "Sayangnya, _baba_-mu sangat keberatan," Sehun memeluk Luhan dan membenamkan wajahnya dalam lekukan leher Luhan, menggigit-gigitnya pelan hingga tawa kecil Luhan terdengar.

"_Baba _tidak mungkin marah jika dia tidak tahu. Kita bisa merahasiakannya, 'kan?" ujar Luhan. Gadis itu memang terlalu menginginkan hal itu. Tak jarang ia selalu mencoba meruntuhkan pertahanan suaminya setiap kali melakukan hal seperti ini. Meskipun pada akhirnya Sehun tetap berhasil menahan dirinya dan tentu saja gadis ini harus kembali merasa kecewa.

Sehun mengangkat wajahnya, menatap datar Luhan yang terliat antusias. Terkadang ia tidak mengerti mengapa bercinta dapat membuat istrinya antusias. "Aku sudah berjanji padanya. Tidak akan menyentuhmu sebelum kau menyelesaikan kuliahmu," tangannya terangkat mengelus wajah cantik Luhan. "Maka itu, belajarlah dengan baik. Jangan sampai kau menambah waktuku beberapa tahun lagi hanya karena tidak bisa lulus dengan tepat waktu."

"_Ya_! Tentu saja aku bisa lulus tepat waktu. Kau kira aku ini bodoh? Lagi pula masih lama menyelesaikan kuliahku. Dua tahun lagi, Oh. Apa kau yakin masih bisa bertahan?" Luhan menyunggingkan senyuman kebesarannya.

"Entahlah, mungkin tidak...," jawab Sehun acuh.

Luhan mengitari jari telunjuknya di dada bidang Sehun. Senyuman jahil masih terukir di bibirnya. "Lalu, bagaimana kau melakukannya?"

Sehun tertawa pelan, "aku bisa memakai jasa gadis di luar sana jika sangat dibutuhkan," sontak wajah Luhan menegang dan merengut masam. Kali ini Sehun telah tertawa melihat perubahan wajah Luhan yang menurutnya sangat lucu. "aku hanya bercanda, Lu."

"Ck, kau menyebalkan! Awas saja jika itu benar-benar kau lakukan," Luhan melipat kedua tangannya lalu menatap Sehun serius. "Tuan Oh, mestinya kau bersyukur memiliki istri seperti aku. Ya... aku memang tidak seterkenal kau yang memiliki banyak penggemar di kampus. Tapi, setidaknya aku tidak pernah membuatmu cemburu dengan siapapun. Aku ini adalah gadis yang setia, kau mengerti?" omelnya.

Tiba-tiba saja tawa Sehun mereda. Wajahnya sedikit menegang saat Luhan mengingatkan hal itu. Ia berdehem pelan dan mulai memikirkan sesuatu. "Lu..."

"_Wae_?"

"Eum...," Sehun kembali berdeham tak nyaman. "Tadi, _ahjumma_ sempat mencurigai Kris," ucapnya pelan.

Dahi Luhan mengkerut. "Mencurigai Kris? _Waeyo_?"

Sehun menyentuh belakang lehernya kikuk, "_ahjumma_ mengira, kau dan Kris memiliki hubungan khusus."

"_Mwoya_?!" pekik Luhan, kedua matanya melebar tidak percaya.

"I-itu Kim _ahjumma_ mengatakannya padaku. Tapi kau tenang saja, aku sudah menjelaskannya," sela Sehun cepat. Namun kedua matanya masih memperhatikan wajah terkejut Luhan.

"Ya Tuhan... kenapa Kim _ahjumma_ bisa berpikir seperti itu? Kris hanya teman dekatku saja."

Sehun meneguk ludahnya gugup. Sebenarnya, pikirannya cukup terkontaminasi oleh ucapan Kim _ahjumma_ beberapa waktu yang lalu. Dan yang sebenarnya mulai mencurigai kedekatan Luhan dan Kris adalah dirinya sendiri. "Mungkin karena kau terlihat sangat dekat dengannya..."

"Aku memang selalu dekat dengannya. Setiap kali jam istirahat, aku selalu ke ruangannya untuk mengobrol," ujar Luhan dengan wajah polos.

"Kau masih memiliki banyak teman untuk bermain, Lu. Kenapa harus ke ruangannya?" kali ini nada kekesalah terdengar dari pertanyaan Sehun.

"Karena ada banyak hal yang harus aku ceritakan padanya."

"Kau 'kan bisa menceritakan padaku."

Luhan menggeleng kuat. "Tidak bisa. Ada beberapa hal yang hanya bisa aku ceritakan padanya. Kau tahu? Selain temanku, Kris adalah dokter dalam hidupku. Kalau dia tidak ada, aku seperti kehilangan arah. Dia akan selalu ada ada setiap aku membutuhkannya. Saat aku sedang goyah, maka dia akan mengulurkan kedua tangannya untuk menyanggahku agar aku tak terjatuh. Meskipun dia selalu mengomeliku, tapi dia tak pernah berhenti memperhatikanku. Dan yang paling penting," Luhan menyeringai. "Dia selalu mentraktirku makan siang hahaha."

Luhan tertawa kecil mengingat momen-momen kebersamaannya dengan Kris. Tidak menyadari perubahan raut wajah Sehun padanya. Pria itu baru menyadari telah sedekat apa hubungan istrinya dengan pria Cina-Kanada itu selama ini. Memang benar, Luhan telah lebih dulu bertemu dengan pria itu daripada dirinya. Tapi ia tidak tahu jika Kris selalu meluangkan banyak waktu untuk memperhatikan istrinya.

* * *

**::: WEDDING ROMANCE:::**

* * *

"Bagaimana? Semuanya berjalan lancar, 'kan?"

Seorang gadis menatap adiknya yang tengah berkutat dngan pekerjaannya. Padahal seharian penuh ia selalu menghabiskan waktu untuk bekerja di luar sana, tapi saat telah pulang pun pria itu tetap tdak mau melepaskan dirinya dari pekerjaannya.

"Hm...," gumam pria itu sekedarnya.

"_Ya_!" gadis itu berdecak pinggang di depan meja kerja adiknya. "Kau tidak lelah bekerja setiap hari, _eo_? Saat ini sudah bukan jam kerjamu lagi, Wu Yifan. Jadi singkirkan semua kertas-krtas itu. Aku sedang ingin mengintrogasimu!" cecer Wu Yixing atau biasa di sapa Lay. Kakak perempuan Kris.

Kris mendesah malas, melirik Lay sembari meletakkan kertas-kertas itu ke atas meja sesuai dengan perintah sang kakak. Ia meletakkan kacamatanya. "Dokter tidak mengenal kata berhenti untuk menolong pasiennya, _jiejie_. Ada banyak orang yang ingin sembuh dari penyakitnya di rumah sakit itu, jadi selama aku masih bisa menolong mereka, aku akan menggunakan seluruh waktuku untuk membantu mereka," uajrnya.

Lay memutar bola matanya malas. "Lalu kau akan mengorbankan seluruh hidupmu untuk itu dan tidak pernah menikah, hah?!" cibirnya.

Kris terkekeh pelan, mereggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya sejenak membiarkan kakaknya menatap kesal ke arahnya. "Sebenarnya kau ingin mengatakan apa?"

"Huang Zitao, apa kau berhasil berkencan dengannya dan membuat dia jatuh cinta padamu?" Kris kembali tertawa hingga Lay sanggat ingin melayangkan sendal rumahnya ke wajah tampan adiknya. "_Ya_! Berhenti tertawa dan cepat jawab pertanyaanku!" teriaknya.

"Hah... aku tahu, pasti _mama_ yang menyuruhmu bertanya padaku, 'kan?"

"Tidak juga. Aku sendiri yang memang berniat bertanya padamu. Tapi kami semua memang hampir mati cemas karena menunggu kabar darimu. Kau tidak mengatakan apa pun setelah Tao bekerja di kampus itu. Bagaimana? Apa hubungan kalian berjalan lancar?"

"Sangat."

"_Jinjja_?!" pekik Lay senang.

"Hm, sangat buruk," lanjut Kris dengan senyuman kecilnya.

"Sangat buruk apa maksudmu?"

Kris menghela napas panjang dan menyandarkan tubuhnya nyaman pada dinding kursi. "Jangankan berkecan, bertegur sapa saja sangat sulit. Gadis itu tidak mudah di dekati, _jiejie_. Dan yang lebih lucu lagi, dia menyukai Sehun."

"Sehun? Oh Sehun? Bukankah dia adalah suami Luhan, _eo_? Kenapa dia bisa menyukai suami orang? Apa dia sudah gila?" ujar Lay dengan segala rentetan pertanyaan.

"Wajar saja, kau tahu juga bukan, jika Sehun dan Luhan harus merahasiakan pernikahan mereka di sana. Jadi Tao sama sekali tidak mengetahuinya jika Sehun sudah menikah. Dan kebetulan sekali, mereka berdua sudah berteman dekat semenjak masih sekolah menengah atas dulu."

"_Aigo_... _eottokae_? Kalau ceritanya seperti itu bagaimana kau bisa mendekatinya? Dia harus tahu Wufan, bahwa kau adalah tunangannya."

Kris menggelengkan kepalanya tegas. "Tidak. Aku tidak ingin dia tahu siapa aku. Jika perjodohan ini akan terjadi, aku ingin dia mencintaiku tanpa harus terikat perjodohan seperti ini. Dia harus benar-benar mencintaiku secara tulus, _jiejie_."

"Tapi bagimana caranya? Gadis itu saja telah jatuh hati pada temanmu," sungut Lay.

Kris mengangkat bahunya acuh. "Tidak perlu cemas. Dia tidak mungkin berhasil mendapatkan Sehun, _jie_."

"Memangnya kau bisa memastikannya? Sekalipun Sehun telah menikah, tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan 'kan jika pria itu akan berpaling pada Tao."

"Tidak dengan Sehun, _jie_. Aku sangat tahu bagaiman pria itu," Kris menerawang ke langit-langit kamarnya. "Oh Sehun hanya memiliki satu kehidupan dan satu nyawa. Dan itu adalah Luhan."

**:::T.B.C::: **

**Sorry for typo^^**

**Akhirnya bab 3 update, maaf lama nunggu karena memang bayak banget sampe 6000+ wordsnya hehehe..**


	4. Bab 4

**WEDDING ROMANCE**** [REMAKE]**

**...**

Cash:

**Xi Luhan (20thn/GS)**

**Oh Sehun (23th)**

**Kris Wu a.k.a Wu Yifan (26th)**

**Huang Zitao (23thn/GS)**

_Cash lainnya akan di temukan seiring dengan berjalannya waktu_

Rated: T+

Genre: Drama, Romance, GS for UKE

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Remake dari novel '**_**Wedding Romance**_**' karya '**_**Chairun Najmi**_**'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BAB 4**

Wu Yifan tidak berhenti terkekeh geli mendengar semua cerita Sehun mengenai pertengkarannya dengan Luhan kemarin. Merasa selalu lucu melihat sepasang suami istri itu setiap kali bertengkar. Selalu berakhir dengan ciuman panas seperti biasanya, pikir pria itu. Terkadang ia merasa cukup iri melihat kemasraan keduanya, tapi jika melihat keduanya dalam situasi tidak mengenakan seperti kemarin, ia jadi berpikir ulang untuk sekedar berharap memiliki rumah tangga seperti mereka berdua.

Saat ini keduanya tengah berada di kantin atas kampus yang lumayan sepi. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang berada di sana karena saat ini hampir semua mahasiswa berada dalam kelas masing-masing. Beberapa gadis-gadis yang duduk tak jauh dari mereka terdengar saling berbisik-bisik kecil. Bagaimana tidak? Kedua pria tampan milik universitas itu sedang berada di sana dan dapat membuat gadis manapun terpekik senang.

"Menurutmu apa ini sudah berakhir?" Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya, memandang Kris sembari menunggu jawaban. Tangannya membuka tutup botol minuman yang sempat ia beli tadi.

Kris mengedikkan bahunya ringan, "mungkin."

"Mungkin?" ulang Sehun. Jedua matanya menyipit pada Kris, lalu ia mendekatkan pinggir mulutnya botol minum itu pada bibirnya dan meneguk sebagian isinya.

Kris mengangguk kecil, melemparkan tatapan ke samping sembari menarik napas panjang. "Luhan adalah gadis yang sulit di tebak, Sehuna. Seharusnya kau tahu itu..." gumamnya pelan, bahkan Sehun menajamkan indra pendengarannya untuk itu. "Selama ini banyak gadis yang mengejar-ngejarmu. Menggilaimu seperti orang bodoh," sesaat Kris mengulum senyuman dan melirik Sehun yang merengut kesal. "Tapi istrimu tak pernah terusik dengan hal itu, 'kan?" sambungnya.

"Hm, lalu apa hubungannya?"

"Huang Zitao," jawab Kris secepat ekpresi wajahnya tampak berubah. Tatapan pria itu begitu serius pada Sehun. "Kau menyukainya?" tanya Kris.

Sehun mengernyitkan alisnya, lagi. Tersenyum simpul sebelum kembali meneguk minumannya. Ibu jarinya bergerak cepat pada sudut bibirnya yang basah untuk menyeka, "pertanyaan bodoh."

"_Ya_, aku menunggu jawabanmu!" desis Kris. Kali ini wajahnya tidak seserius sebelumnya.

"Dia hanya temanku, sedangkan Luhan..." Sehun menghela napas, mengambil fokus pada kedua mata Kris yang menunggu jawabannya, "nyawaku," sebelah sudut bibirnya tertarik ke samping membentuk senyuman miring andalannya. "Dan seingatku, aku sudah mengatakan hal itu padamu."

Kris mengangguk kecil. Wajahnya menunjukkan kelegaan. "Aku percaya padamu, Oh Sehun. Masalahnya, Luhan pasti belum sepenuhnya mempercayaimu."

"Aku tahu, makanya aku menemuimu," entah mengapa Sehun menunjukkan wajah kesalnya pada pria itu. "Luhan bilang, ada banyak hal yang selalu ia ceritakan padamu. Hanya padamu, Wu Yifan."

Kris tampak terkesiap. "Dia mengatakan hal itu?"

"Hm," Sehun mengguk malas. "Boleh aku tahu apa saja yang kalian ceritakan?"

Kris menyipitkan kedua matanya. "Aku selalu profesional, Sehuna. Semua rahasia pasien-pasienku akan aku lindungi."

"Sayangnya istriku bukan salah satu dari pasienmu!" sungut Sehun. Kris tergelak mendegarnya, tangannya menyambar botol minum milik Sehun lalu meneguknya tanpa permisi. Sehun masih menatapnnya menunggu. Sejak Kim _ahjumma_ mengatakan sesuatu padanya mengenai Kris dan Luhan, pria itu tiba-tiba saja merasa cemas. "Kris-_ya_...," panggilnya.

"Hm, _wae_?"

"Kau tampan, kaya dan pintar."

"Hahaha, kau sedang tidak jatuh cinta padaku, 'kan?"

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. "Justru aku ingin bertanya apa kau tidak pernah jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis?"

Kris tersenyum simpul. "Tentu saja pernah, aku pernah menyukai seorang gadis. Bahkan hingga saat ini, aku masih menyukainya. Tapi sayang," ia terkekeh pelan dengan mimik wajah miris. "Dia jatuh cinta pada pria lain."

* * *

**WEDDING ROMANCE**** [REMAKE]**

* * *

Luhan mendesah kecewa menemukan ruangan Kris kosong tanpa penghuni. Seperti biasa, gadis itu akan selalu mengunjungi tempat itu sekedar berkeluh kesah. Menceritakan apa saja yang telah terjadi padanya sepanjang hari ini pada Kris. "Kemana si naga bodoh itu?" gumamnya pelan. Kepalanya memutas sekitar untuk mencari keberadaan Kris.

Yakin jika pria itu tidak berada didalam ruangannya, ia kembali menyeretkan langkahnya keluar. Kakinya berjalan ringan di sepanjang koridor kampus. Sesekali mengembungkan pipinya lucu. Ia mulai memikirkan kegiatan apa yang harus ia lakukan pada jam kosong seperti ini.

Sempat berpikir menelpon Baekhyun yang hari ini tidak masuk, padahal gadis itu tidak pernah absen walau satu hari pun karena tak ingin melewatkan waktu untuk memeriksa pakaian seperti apa yang Sehun kenakan setiap hari. Luhan terkekeh pelan memikirkan hal itu. Terkadang merasa lucu dengan kelakukan Baekhyun.

"Gadis itu selalu..." bibirnya terbuka kecil ketika tatapannya terpaku ke arah lapangan basket. Kedua matanya mengerjap, menatap secara bergantian kedua pria yang tampak sedang bermain di sana dan diselingi dengan canda tawa. Ia melirik sekitar lapangan, terkejut melihat sudah banyak gadis yang mengelilingi lapangan itu. "_Aigoo_... sejak kapan mereka suka bermain basket?" gumamnya. Ia tertawa geli lalu melangkahkan kakinya mendekati kerumunan.

"Oh Sehun!"

"Wu Yifan!"

"_Fighting_!"

Segala teriakan terdengar di sana-sini. Luhan bahkan harus menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangannya saat memasuki kerumunan itu. _'Dasar gadis-gadis gila'_, batinnya. Meskipun ia sendiri termasuk salah satu dari mereka karena turut bergabung di sana. Ia bahkan mengambil barisan paling depan, dan mulai memperhatikan Sehun yang saling merebutkan bola untuk melemparkannya kedalam _ring_.

Luhan tersenyum kecil ketika melihat Sehun cukup sulit merebut bola itu dari tangan Kris. Pria itu tampak lebih fokus menyeka keringat di wajahnya daripada mencari cara agar mendapatkan bolanya. Gadis itu yakin jika suaminya mulai merasa tak nyaman dengan keringat yang sudah mulai membasahi tubuhnya hingga bentuk tubuh itu tercetak sempurna dari balik kemeja putihnya yang basah. Sehun memang tidak suka berkeringat karena itu membuatnya merasa kotor.

Sehun terlihat melemparkan senyum setengahnya pada Luhan hingga semua gadis yang berada di sekitar istrinya berteriak histeris. Pria itu tampak mengatakan sesuatu pada kris, mungkin ia mengatakan jika ada Luhan di sana karena Kris reflek menoleh ke arah Luhan dan melemparkan senyuman manisnya. Dan gadis-gadis itu kembali berteriak.

Luhan membalas senyuman kedua pria itu padanya. Masa bodoh dengan teriakan gadis-gadis ini, pikirnya. Toh, kedua pria itu tersenyum padanya. Ia dapat melihat Sehun melangkah meninggalkan Kris dan tampak mulai mendekatinya. Seketika jantuk Luhan berdegup kencang, _'jangan bilang dia ingin menghampiriku'_. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali saat Sehun semakin mendekatinya. Tapi belum sempat Sehun sampai di tempatnya, tiba-tiba saja ada suara seseorang yang memanggil Sehun hingga ia membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah belakang.

"Ck, dia lagi...," sungut Luhan tajam.

"Ah... kenapa sih gadis itu selalu mendekati Oh _ssaem_?"

"Dasar genit!"

"Cih, aku membencinya!"

Umpatan demi umpatan terdengar di sekitar Luhan. Ia menoleh pada gadis-gadis yang saling mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya pada Huang Zitao. Dahinya menyeringit tak percaya. Ternyata bukan hanya dirinya saja yang membenci Tao. Tapi masih banyak lagi yang lebih membenci gadis itu. Luhan kembali memperhatikan Sehun dan Tao di sana, menyipitkan matanya tajam pada Sehun.

'_Kau telah berjanji, Oh. Awas saja jika kau melupakan janjimu.'_

Decitan kecil Luhan terdengar ketika Huang Zitao menyerahkan sebuah handuk kecil pada Sehun. Terlihat sekali oleh Luhan ketika ia memerhatikan suaminya. Meski Sehun sudah berjanji, meski permasalahan mereka usdah selesai sejak semalam. Namun, dalam hati kecil Luhan belum sepenuhnya mempercayai Sehun. Setiap kali melihat suaminya berdekatan dengan teman masa lalunya itu, Luhan selalu merasakan perasaan tak enak.

Luhan masih mengawasi keduanya, menunggu reaksi Sehun. Dan sebelah alis gadis itu terangkat ke atas ketika Sehun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa menerima handuk pemberian Tao padanya. Degupan jantung Luhan semakin menggila ketiak Sehun tersenyum kecil sembari mendekatinya. Ia meneguk ludah gugup, suara berisik di sekitarnya membuat ia sulit berkonsentrasi untuk sekedar mengatur napas.

Sehun berhenti tepat di depannya. "Boleh aku pinjam saputanganmu, nona Lu?" tanya pria itu masih dengan senyum kebesarannya.

Pekikkan tertahan dari samping hingga belakang tubuh Luhan membuatnya tersentak. Gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya, memperhatikan saputangannya. Lalu kembali mengangkat wajahnya menatap Sehun. "Ini?" tunjuknya pada saputangan biru miliknya. Sehun mengangguk kecil. Luhan melirik ke samping sesaat, begitu terkejut menemukan tatapan penuh iri oleh gadis-gadis di sana padanya. Namun ia malah tesenyum bangga, lalu ia melirik ke belakang tubuh Sehun melaui bahu pria itu. Ia mengulurkan sebelah tangannya pada Sehun. "Ambillah, Oh _seonsaengnim_."

Sehun mengulumkan senyum. Sepertinya pria itu tahu apa yang sedang di pikirkan oleh istri manjanya ini. Ia mengambil sapuntan itu dari tangan Luhan. "Apa boleh tidak aku kembalikan?" godanya.

Luan berdehem kuat agar suaranya terdengar oleh sorang gadis yang berdiri kaku tak jauh dari tubuh suaminya. "Entahlah. Aku tidak yakin, _sseam_. Tapi, sepertinya saputanganku akan kembali ke dalam lemari pakaianku," ujarnya dengan sedikit menaikkan nada suaranya. Ya, tentu saja dia benar. Saputangan itu tetap akan kembali ke dalam lemari pakaiannya, bukan?

Sehun menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan. Mencoba menhan tawa gelinya yang sedang ia tahan. Lalu pria itu mengangguk kecil, melemparkan senyuamnnya lagi sebelum beranjak pergi meninggalkan lapangan basket itu serta gadis-gadis yang berteriak kecewa.

Luhan melirik Kris yang masih berdiri di tempatnya dengan senyuman lebar. Pria itu mengacungkan ibu jarinya pada Luhan sebagai penghargaan atas sikapnya. Ia mengangguk dengan senyuman geli. Kemudian kembali menatap sinis Tao yang masih menatapnya tak percaya. _'Hahaha, kau terkejut, eo?'_ Luhan menarik sebelah sudut bibirnya hingga mengukir senyuman mengejek untuk Tao. Kemudian ia berbalik dan tidak lupa mengibaskan rambutnya angkuh pada Tao.

* * *

**WEDDING ROMANCE**** [REMAKE]**

* * *

"Nona Huang, kau baik-baik saja?"

Teguran Kris membuat Tao tersentak. Ia sama sekali tidak menyadari jika Kris sudah berada di hadapannya.

"Oh, ya. Aku baik-baik saja. Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?" ujar gadis itu dengan wajah gugup. Meski ia masih sulit menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran anehnya mengenai Luhan. Entah mengapa baginya Luhan adalah seorang gadis yang sangat menyebalkan.

Kris tertawa kcil. "Karena sejak tadi, bahkan hingga lapangan basket ini telah sepi dan hanya menyisakan kau dan aku. Kau tetap diam berdiri mematung di sini."

Kedua mata Tao melebar terkejut. Ia melemparkan tatapan pada sekeliling lapangan. Dan apa yang dikatakan Tao memang benar. Di sana sudah tidak ada lagi siapa pun selain merak berdua. "Kemana semua orang?" gumamnya.

"Tentu saja sudah kembali melakukan aktivitasnya masing-masing," jawab Kris. Pria Cina-Canada itu sangat betah berdekatan dengan gadis Qingdao itu. Terlihat tatapan lembut yag selalu ia berikan pada Tao.

Tao mengangguk mengerti lalu kembali berdiam diri. Tapi seteah itu kembali menatap Kris dengan pandangan menyipit. "Kau terlihat sangat akrab dengan gadis itu?"

Kris tersenyum dan mengangguk skali. "Kenapa? Kau cemburu?" balasnya.

Tao menatap pria itu datar. "Hanya jika kau adalah kekasihku."

Kris menarik sudut bibirnya, "jadi, kau ingin aku menjadi kekasihmu?" godanya.

"Tidak. Kau sudah gila?"

Kris tertawa puas melihat wajah cemberut Tao padanya. Pria itu mulai terbiasa dengan sikap acuh Tao padanya.

"Wu Yifan-_ssi_...," panggil Tao dengan nada serius.

Kris menghentikan tawanya meskipun masih sesekali terkekeh pelan. "Eum, _wae_?"

"Ada yang ingin aku kutanyakan."

"Apa itu?"

Tao mengambil napas panjang. "Benar kau sangat dekat dengan gadis itu?"

Kris mengangguk. "Namanya Xi Luhan. Aku berteman dekat dengannya sejak masuk ke sini," jelasnya.

"Termasuk Sehun?"

Dahi Kris mengerut waspada. "Makdsudnya?" pria ini merasa Tao sedang menyadari sesuatu dan ia berharap jika itu bukanlah rahasia besar Luhan dan Sehun.

"Kau berteman dekat dengan Luhan sejak ia masuk ke sini dan setahuku kau juga berteman dekat dengan Sehun. Jadi kupikir, jika Luhan adalah teman dekatmu, itu bearti Luhan juga dekat dengan Sehun. Benar, 'kan?"

Dalam diam Kris meneguk ludahnya berat. Tapi priaini masih berusaha terlihat santai di hadapan gadis itu. Gadis pintar, pikirnya. "Aku tidak mengerti ke arah mana pembicaraan ini...," ujar Kris mengelak.

Tao memutar bola matanya malas. "Oke. Kuperjelas padamu," Tao menatapKris bersungguh, sungguh. "Entahlah ini benar atau tidak. Tapi, dari pemikiranku setelah melihat mereka berdua. Aku yakin, mereka memiliki hubungan spesial," Tao memberi jeda setelah kalimat itu untuk menunggu reaksi Kris. Sayangnya, ia hanya menemukan tatapan tak mengerti dari pria itu.

"Hubungan spesial?"

"Ya, seperti... hubungan sepasang kekasih."

Mulut Kris ternganga lebar. "Hei, di sini itu tidak diperbolehkan. Mahasiswa dan pengajar adalah larangan Kyunghee. Tidak terkecuali asisten dosen seperti Sehun itu."

Kali ini dahi Tao berkerut. Melihat dari reaksi Kris, sepertinya apa yang dia pikirkan salah. "Tapi sepertinya gadis itu menyukai Sehun," gumamnya sembari membuang muka.

Kris tersenyum simpul. "Ada lebih dari seribu mahasiswi yang menggilai pria itu di sini. Apa menurutmu mereka juga memiliki hubungan spesial dengannya?"

Tao menoleh pada Kris. Ucapan Kris terdengar benar di telinganya. Ia memang masih sangat baru berada di sana, tapi sudah sangat tahu sebesar apa popularitas Sehun sebagai seorang pria yang di gemari oleh para gadis di universitas itu.

* * *

**WEDDING ROMANCE**** [REMAKE]**

* * *

Luhan tidak berhenti tersenyum seperti orang bodoh sepanjang hari ini. Bahkan, saat ia sedang mandi pun gadis Cina itu masih saja terus tersenyum. Kejadian di lapangan basket siang ini membuatnya merasa sangat bahagia. Terlebih dengan kehadiran Tao di sana. Dan lebih membuatnya senang, ia bisa membalas rasa sakit pada gadis itu ketika Sehun lebih membelanya kemarin saat mereka bertengkar.

"Aku yakin dia sedang sangat kesal padaku," gumamnya diselingin tawa ringan. Ia duduk di kursi kecil yang berada di depan meja riasnya. Kedua tangannya maish sibuh mengeringkan rambut basahnya dengan handuk.

Sebuah deringan ponsel terdengar olehnya. Ia melirik ke ranjang di mana ponsel itu terletak di sana. Dengan langkah malas ia mengambil ponsel itu. Dahinya mengkerut ketika nama Baekhyun tertera di layar ponselnya.

"_Yeoboseo_?"

"**LUHEEEEEN!"**

Luhan segera menjauhkan ponselnya ketika lengkingan suara Baekhyun hampir memekakkan telinganya. "Dasar gadis gila!" umpatnya sebelum kembali menempelkan ponsel itu pada telinganya. "Ah, _wae_?!"

"**Hiks, huweeee."**

Luhan mengernyitkan alisnya. "_Ya_, kenapa kau menangis, Baekhyun-_ie_?" tanya Luhan tidak mengerti.

"**Lu, pagi ini rumahku mengalami kebakaran."**

"_Mwo_?!" pekik Luhan. "Lalu, kau tak apa-apa? Apa kau terluka?"

"_**Anni**_**, tapi... hiks. Rumahku habis terbakar semua. Tidak ada yang tersisa selain ponselku ini. Aku dan keluargaku harus tingga di rumah **_**ahjussi**_**-ku untuk beberapa bulan ke depan."**

"Ya Tuhan..." gumam Luhan tanpa dapat di cegah. Wajahnya menampakkan kesedihan. "Aku turut berduka cita, Baek. Tapi syukurlah kau dan keluargamu selamat," tuturnya.

"**Ya, kau benar. Tapi sepertinya aku tidak akan melanjutkan kuliahku, Lu"**

"_Ya_! _Waeyo_?"

"**Sudah kubilang, rumah kami habis terbakar dan tidak ada yang tersisa. Orangtuaku... pasti tidak sanggup membiayai keperluan kuliahku nanti, Lu. Bahkan tinggal di rumah **_**ahjussi**_**-ku saja, kami merasa sudah merepotkannya."**

Luhan terenyuh mendengar suara lirih Baekhyun. Biasanya, gadis ini selalu berbicara dengan penuh semangat padanya. Tapi ketika ia berbicara dengan nada seperti itu, kenapa Luhan merasa ingin menangis?

"Aku pasti akan merasa kehilanganmu, Baek," desis Luhan.

"**Hahaha, kau kan bisa mengunjungiku bila sempat. Lagi pula, aku pasti akan sering menghubungimu, Luhannie... apa lagi jika aku butuh informasi tentang Oh-ku. Hei, bagaimana keadaan Oh-ku hari ini? Pakaiannya seperti apa yang ia kenakan?apa dia terlihat sangat tampan?"**

Luhan tersenyum getir. Suara Baekhyun terdengar begitu sendu. "Dia sangat tampan hari ini. Dia mengenakan kemeja putih dan bermain basket bersama Dokter Wu siang tadi," jawabnya pelan.

**"_Jinjja_?! Wah, pasti di sana sangat ramai."**

Luhan mengguk lirih. "Baekkie...," panggilnya.

"**Ah, sepertinya _eomma_ sedang memanggilku. Aku harus segera pergi, Lu. Kapan-kapan aku akan menghubungimu lagi. _Anyyeong_..."**

Sambungan telpon telah terputus. Kini Luhan hanya bisa menatap ponselnya sedih. Ia yakin Baekhyun pasti sangat sedih saat ini. Berhenti kuliah karena musibah yang menimpa keluarganya. Meski bukan Luhan yang mengalaminya, tapi ia dapat merasakan kesedihan gadis itu.

"Kasian Baekhyun," gumamnya, "tidak ada lagi gadis yang selalu merecokiku dengan segala informasi tidak penting mengenai Sehun," Luhan kembali tersenyum getir.

Ia menyecahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang sembari menatap lurus ke depan. Kembali mengingat masa-masa indahnya bersama Baekhyun. Meskipun gadis itu terkesan menyebalkan baginya, tapi tetap saja Baekhyun adalah sahabat baiknya. "Andai saja aku bisa membantu Baekhyun..." gusarnya, menengadah ke atas memperhatikan langit-langit kamarnya yang membisu.

Tapi setelah itu tiba-tiba saja ia terkesip hingga berdiri cepat. Kedua matanya mengerjap dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka. "Ya, tentu saja aku bisa membantunya," pekiknya senang. Ia melompat-lompat girang sebelum melesat keluar kamar tanpa terlebih dahulu berganti pakaian karena saat ini hanya mengenakan jubah mandi yang menutupi tubuh kecilnya.

* * *

**WEDDING ROMANCE**** [REMAKE]**

* * *

Sehun memutar keran shower hingga air yang sedari tadi mengguyur tubuhnya berhenti. Ia menajamkan telinganya saat mendengar suara berisik dari dalam kamar. Menyapu wajah tampannya hingga rambutnya yang terurai basah di atas wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan. Lalu mengambil handuk dan mulai mengeringkan diri.

Handuk berukuran sedang itu melilit di atas pinggang hingga hanya menutupi bagian itu sampai lututnya. Lalu ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari dalam pintu kamar mandi. Hal pertama yang ia temukan setelah membuka pintu kamar mandi adalah istrinya yang sibuk mengeluarkan semua pakaiannya dari dalam lemari pakaian miliknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Lu?"

Luhan memutar kepalanya ke belakang, menemukan Sehun yang menatapnya dengan alis saling tertaut. "Ah, aku hanya meminta semua pakaianmu saja."

Sehun masih menatapnya tidak mengerti. Istrinya baru saja meminta semua pakaiannya tanpa seizin darinya. Dan yang lebih membuatnya bingung,untuk apa semua pakian itu? Merasa butuh penjelasan, Sehun berjalan cepat mendekati lemari pakiannya, sempat menggeleng kecil karena sebagian lemarinya itu sudah mulai kosong. Ia menutup kedua lemari hingga Luhan berdecak kesal. Lalu berdiri di depan sana dengan pose yang menurut Luhan sangat sexy bersandar pada pintu lemari dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada dan oh, tentu saja jangan lupakan tubuh atasnya yang tanpa busana.

"Seingatku, kau masih memiliki banyak pakaian di dalam lemarimu. Lagi pula kau wanita dan aku pria. Jadi untuk apa kau meminta semua pakaianku dan kau hampir saja membuatku mati kedinginan malam ini karena isi lemariku sudah mulai habis?"

Luhan mendengus jengah. Ia turut melakukan hal yang sama, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Aku akan membuat sebuah pelelangan," jelasnya pendek.

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan pakaianku?" tanya Sehun dengan alis mengernyit. Lalu pria itu membelak lebar saat mengerti akan sesuatu, "Lu, jangan katakan kau akan..."

"Yup!" Luhan mengangguk mantap. "Aku akan melelang semua pakaianmu, tuan Oh," ucapnya di akhiri senyuman manis.

"Tidak!" tolak Sehun cepat. "Atas dasar apa kau berani melelang pakaianku semua, hem? Lagian untuk apa kau melakukannya? Kau sudah gila?" cecernya.

"_Heish_!" runtuk Luhan. "Aku membutuhkan banyak uang saat ini, tuan Oh. Jadi berikan saja semua pakaianmu padaku," senggahnya sembari mengulurkan kedua tangannya ke depan.

"Uang?" ulang Sehun. "Jika kau membutuhkan uang kenapa kau tidak meminta padaku saja? Aku belum jatuh miskin, nyonya Oh."

"Itu memang akan aku lakukan. Tapi masih belum cukup, aku butuh lebih banyak lagi."

"Untuk?"

"Membantu Baekhyun agar dia tetap bisa melanjutkan kuliahnya."

Mulut Sehun sedikit terbuka. Tubuhnya tidak lagi bersandar pada lemari seperti tadi. Ia menatap Luhan menuntut. "Byun Baekhyun?" ulangnya.

"Eum."

"Dia tidak melanjutkan kuliahnya lagi?"

"Ya, sepertinya begitu. Rumahnya terbakar tanpa sisa. Kasian Baekhyun..." wajah Luhan kembali menyendu. Dia menatap Sehun penuh harap. "_Jebal_... biarkan aku mengambil semua pakaianmu, Hun. Aku akan melelang semua pakaian-pakaian itu pada semua gadis-gadis di kampus. Kau 'kan masih bisa membeli pakaian baru."

"Tapi kenapa harus melelang pakaianku?"

"Karena semua gadis di kampus selalu tertarik pada hal yang berhubungan denganmu. Coba kau pikir, aku akan melelang semua pakaianmu dengan harga tinggi dan bayangkan berapa keuntungan yang bisa kuperoleh. Belum lagi ditambah dari hasil uang pemberianmu dan juga Kris. Ah... aku yakin Baekhyun pasti akan kembali kuliah seperti biasanya."

"Tunggu, kau sudah melelang semua pakaianku, dan kau juga ingin meminta uangku, nyonya Oh? Woah... kau sangat luar biasa," cibir Sehun.

Luhan kembali merengut. "Apa peduliku, sekarang menyingkirlah! Masih ada beberapa pakaian yang harus kuambil," tangannya menarik lengan Sehun agar segera menyingkir dari sana.

"_Ya_! Aku belum menyetujuinya, Luhan."

"Kalau kau tidak setuju, itu bearti kau tidak pantas menjadi seorang dosen, Oh. Seharusnya kau ikut membantu ketika ada menemukan mahasiswamu yang ingin menolong temannya yang sedang butuh pertolongan."

Sehun memutar bola matanya jengah. Xi Luhan memang terlalu pandai mencari alasan dan sialnya dia selalu terbujuk oleh alasannya. "Sisakan beberapa untukku. Kau tidak ingin 'kan suami tampanmu ini datang ke kampus tanpa busana?" ia memiringkan kepalanya menatap Luhan.

Gadis itu tersenyum lebar. "Tentu saja. Terima kasih, tuan Oh." Menyapukan kecupan singkat di bibir Sehun, setelah itu ia kembali sibuk mengeluarkan pakaian suaminya. Sedangkan Sehun hanya bisa mendesah pasrah.

* * *

**WEDDING ROMANCE**** [REMAKE]**

* * *

**Pelelangan pakaian Oh Sehun**

**LIMITED EDITION**

Wu Yifan dan Oh Sehun tersenyum simpul membaca pamfletbesar di sana, mereka menyaksikan bagaimana hobohnya Luhan melelang semua pakaian Sehun di sebuah tenda yang di didiran oleh teman-teman sekelasnya. Ia menceritakan musibah yang menimpa Baekhyun pada teman-teman sekelasnya yang lain dan mereka semua mengajukan diri untuk membantunya.

Dan kerja keras gadis itu sepertinya berhasil, terlihat dari banyak gadis yang berkerumunan di tenda miliknya untu membeli pakaian milik Sehun. Mereka tidak pedul, walaupun itu pakaian pria dan tentu saja mereka tidak dapat mengenakannya. Tapi bagi mereka, pakaian itu adalah barang berharga yang tak ternilai harganya dan mereka harus mendapatkannya.

"Apa pakaian dalammu juga ikut dileleng?" tanya Kris dengan kekehan kecil.

Sehun tersenyum miring."Hampir saja, jika aku tidak menyelamatkannya lebih dulu," jawabnya.

Kris tertawageli mendengarnya. "Luhan benar-benar..." ujarnya.

"Aku heran, dari mana gadis itu mendapatkan semua pakaianmu, Oh Sehun?"

Kedua pria tampan itu sontak menoleh ke asal suara. Huang Zitao sudah mendekati mereka, lalu ia berdiri di hadapan priaitu. "Atau mungkin... kau rela dengan senang hati memberikannya?" Tao melanyangkan tatapan curiganya pada Sehun.

Sehun mendesah malas, sama sekali tak terpancing oleh kecurugaan Tao. Ia kembali menatap pada kerumunan yang di ciptakan oleh istrinya itu. "Apa di LA kau belum pernah menemukan hal seperti ini, nona Huang?"

Tao mencibir pelan, melirik Kris yang tengah menatap padanya.

Sehun menurunkan tatapannya pada Tao. "Aku hanya mencoba membantu salah satu mahasiswaku. Apa itu salah?" senyuman separuh itu kembali di layangkan.

Tao terkekeh pelan, sepertinya gadis ini kembali menemukan sikap hangat Sehun setelah beberapa terakhir ini pria itu tampak menjaga jarak dengannya. "Entahlah, tapi..."

"Tao mencurigai kalian berdua, Sehuna," sambar Kris. Sontak Tao mendelik tajam padanya, seakan mengancam pria itu agar tidak kembali membuka mulutnya. Sayangnya, Kris semakin melakukannya.

"Mencurugai kami? Aku dan Luhan?" Sehun menunjukkan ekpresi terkejut pada Kris. Lalu kembali menatap Tao dengan wajah tidak mengerti. "Kenapa kau bisa berpikir seperti itu?"

"I-itu... sebenarnya aku tidak berpikir..."

"_CHAKKAMAN_!"

Ketiga orang tadi memutar wajahnya masing-masing ketika terdengar suara menggelegar milik Luhan. Entah apa yang telah terjadi di sana hingga gadis itu berteriak karena meraka sama sekali dapat mendengarkan apa yang di ucapkan Luhan di sana.

Tapi Luhan tampak sedang berbicara dengan semua orang sembari melirik ke arah mereka bertiga. Ada sebuah kemeja hitam yang ia pegang erat dengan kedua tangannya, kemeja favoritnya. Karena menurut Luhan, Sehun akan terlihat semakin tampan ketika mengenakan kemeja itu.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?"gumam Tao.

Sehun dan Kris memusatkan tatapan mereka pada senyuman penuh arti milik Luhan ketika semua orang turut menolah pada mereka bertiga.

"Sepertinya dia akan mulai menjelankan aksinya,"gumam Kris yang terdengar seperti sedang memperingatkan Sehun.

Pria itu menyipitkan matanya pada Luhan. Seakan sedang mengatakan, _'apa yang sedang kau rencanakan, Lu?' _Tapi kedua matanya segera melebar saat gadis-gadis yang tadinya mengelilingi Luhan, kini sudah berbalik dan berlari ke arahnya dengan tatapan lapar.

"O-oh...!" seru Kris dan Tao bersamaan.

"_Shit_!" umpat Sehun sebelum ia melangkah mundur dan mulai berlari menyelamatkan dirinya. Meski begitu pria itu masih sempat mendengar teriakan istrinya yang sangat bersemangat.

"Hanya 15 menit, oke?!"

Kris tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat Sehun berlari kencang demi menyelamatkan nyawamnya sendiri. Yuo, dikejar oleh puluhan bahkan ratusan gadis-gadis entah mengapa baginya sangat mengerian. "Jangan masuk ke ruanganku, Oh Sehun! Mereka 'kan tahu jika kau berada di sana!" teriaknya.

Tao melirik tajam. "Sepertinya kau sangat suka melihatnya terjebak oleh gadis-gadis itu."

Tawa Kris mereda. Ia mulai memfokuskan tatapannya pada Tao yang mengerut masam. Pria itu menarik napas panjang. "_Wae_? Kau keberatan, _eo_?"

"Cih, untuk apa?"

"Mungkin saja kan kau juga menyukai Sehun," Sehun dapat melihat wajah tegang Tao saat ini. Pria otu semakin yakin jika akan sangat sulit mendapatkan gadis pujaan hatinya. "Dilihat dari wajahmu, sepertinya aku benar." Ia tersenyum simpul.

"Omong kosong," sungut Tao. Memalingkan wajah merahnya ke samping untuk sekedar menjauhkan tatapan intimidasi milik Kris.

"Benar, jika sajah wajahmu tidak memerah seperti itu."

Tao tak bersuara, bahkan ia tidak berani kembali menatap Kris. Dalam hatinya ia mengutuk pris itu yang dengan mudahnya dapat menebak perasaanya. Merasa semakin gugup, Tao segera memutarkan tubuhnya dan berniat pergi meninggalkan Kris. Hanya saja pria itu kembali berbicara.

"Sekedar bocoran untukmu, nona Huang. Sehun tidak akan bisa kau dapatkan meski kau berusaha sekuatmu."

Kaki Tao seketika berhenti melangkah, namun tubuhnya masih enggan berbalik. Ia lebih ingin mendengar semua perkataan Kris padanya.

"Sebagai seorang teman, aku tidak ingin kau kecewa di suatu hari nanti karena ditolak olehnya. Dia bukanlah pria yang mudah mencintai gadis, dia sangat sulit disentuh oleh siapa pun termasuk kau. Singkatnya, Sehun tidak akan pernah bisa menyukaimu apa lagi mencintaimu, nona Huang."

Tubuh Tao memutar begitu saja ke hadapan Kris. Melayangkan tatapan tajam pada pria itu. "Kenapa kau bisa seyakin itu, Wu Yifan-_ssi_? Dia pria dan aku yakin dia juga akan membutuhkan seorang gadis untuk menemani hidupnya," balanya sengit.

Kris mengangguk pelan tanpa ekspresi. "Tentu saja. Tapi itu bukanlah kau..." jawabnya.

Tao tersenyum jengah. Kakinya bergerak mendekati Kris hingga mereka saling berhadapan. "Sekedar bocoran untukmu, Wu Yifan. Pria itu, Oh Sehun. Pria yang kau sebut tidak akan pernah menerimaku, beberapa tahun yang lalu saat kami masih berada di _high school_. Dia bahkan memintaku untuk menjadi kekasihnya."

Kedua mata Kris melebar mendengarnya. Tatapannya menggelap seiring senyuman penuh kemenangan Tao merekah.

"Bukan hanya kali ini saja aku melihatnya digilai para gadis. Bahkan sejak dulu hingga sekarang, Sehun memang selalu dikejar para gadis di sekelilingnya. Dan menurutmu, mengapa dia lebih memilihku untuk menjadi kekasihnya, Wu Yifan-_ssi_."

**T.B.C**

**Sorry for typo ^^**


End file.
